Hunting The Fallen (HTF)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune129
Summary: Sequel to Unity of two orders (UOTO)! Takes place after the training of our heroes from the last story. After training for more than a zillion years to face Ash Landers. They follow him to a parallel world but they find out that it is way darker than said to be. NOT YAOI! Naruto x FemIta, FemSasu, FemNaru. Full summary inside. Please Review. Warning: Mature content. Rape.
1. Phase 1: Entrance to the dark world

**SNK: Yo! I'm back! I won't explain this story much so I suggest you read my previous story first before this or it may not make sense… especially when I don't like giving character descriptions.**

**Angelo: So, shall we begin?**

**PP: Wait, isn't it weird?**

**SNK: What's weird?**

**PP: You usually give longer notes.**

**SNK: I was trying to make your part short but meh, anyway, I finished my other story in a rush because **_**this**_** story wanted to get out. Anyway… why am I always saying that? Any… AHA! So, uh, to make things clear, there will be an intro down below… shit, I'm losing my touch. Ah, the hell.**

**RP: READ ****at least**** the last chapter of SNK's previous story before starting here… although, I doubt you'll understand so please, just read the whole story before this.**

**Musical Personality (MP): Reminder, replay the music until the fic says to stop. Truth is, Music is optional but it's for the feel. Just search it on YouTube and download it on or use the YTD Downloader.**

**SNK: If you guys have problems with this fic then tell me. I'll help you understand them if I can. PM me or Review them. If you're a 'guest' then use a name so that I can address you in the next chap.**

**ALL: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**WARNINGS:** This story is not for those who hate rape/almost rape. This story is actually a possible A or MA rating. This story contains content that is not suited for many. I have warned you. If you continue, continue with the risk of many things.

* * *

**IMPORTANT Suggestion: **The Multiple personalities of Trey _highly_ suggest that you read our other story, "Unity of two orders (UOTO)" first for better understanding.

* * *

**Final Warnings:** This story will contain twists every now and then so brace yourselves if you choose to continue. The author personality, AKA: SNK will not be giving any recap of the last story unless he views it necessary.

* * *

**Last top note: **Thank you for wishing to continue.

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Sequel to Unity of two orders (UOTO)!  
Takes place after the training of our heroes from the last story. After training for more than a zillion years to face Ash Landers. They follow him to a parallel world but they find out that it is way darker than said to be.  
NOT YAOI! Naruto x FemIta, FemSasu, FemSasu. May be considered incest due to NaruKushi and more.  
Warning: Mature themes. Rape. And many others.

* * *

**(Special Location)**

* * *

In a world of white, a group of people stood. They were, Kushina, Haku, Mikoto, Sakura, Suou, Mai, Inari, Tazuna, Xerah, Sylvia, Tsunami, Hiruzen and Yugao. They were talking amongst each other. Tazuna was talking about plans for the future Kohitsuji base and how Inari would help.

"It's been a long time." A male voice rang out which caused everyone to look at the source and saw Itachi rise from a shadow into existence.

"That it has, truly a magnificent jutsu." Kakashi said this as he appeared through a flash of lightning.

"Tell me, Zabuza, how long has it been?" Another voice rang out and Sasuke came into existence in a swirl of fire, his eyes closed with his arms crossed above his chest.

Water particles formed and concentrated on a single spot before talking the form of a man. "I believe it's more than a zillion." Zabuza's voice rang out as he was made from the water.

"Indeed." Naruto said in the same pose as Sasuke but he appeared in a swirl of wind.

* * *

**(FB)**

* * *

**For over 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years they trained. They found out a few things.**

**They studied the history of Angelo's world before. WW1, WW2, and all other important matters like… how the governments were before. What lead to a person's downfall, the revolutions around the world, how their ancestors worked, how the Americans took over the world in 6030, how they started Armageddon and created vampires. **(Trinity blood)** How everything went to hell and so on until they reached the present.**

**Then, they trained in past, modern, and futuristic weapons.**

**Next was the fact that the world they lived in was more advanced than their own if you don't count Angelo and Sylvia. They had to learn how to drive all kinds of vehicles because they still don't know how advance the tech in the other world is.**

**They trained in precision, strategy, stealth, and many more. This also included free running, maneuvering cars, motorbikes, and bikes in heavy traffic.**

**They also learned how to use stealth with the brightest colors besides white.**

**Naruto and Sasuke were trained personally by Angelo. Naruto's favorite long-ranged weapons of slaughter were Angelo's twin M-60s while Sasuke's were twin M-16A1s. Their favorite sniping rifles were the Anti-Tank rifles which were modified for each of them. They also had two grenade launchers each as well as two magnum pistols, and a pair of all SMGs… usually the Mp5 or small Ak-47. They were equipped with the hidden blades of Angelo, and his throwing knives which were actually Kunai could form into Shuriken.**

**They found out that they too were part of a parallel universe. One universe (The Original NV) was one where Angelo or anyone else for that matter never interfered. They found out that they were actually following everything they did.**

**It was almost time for them to leave so, Angelo searched until he found a few facts about this 'new world' which were both useful and depressing… and a few others.**

**There were dark versions of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi… hell every single male had a dark version but he noticed that The Hitsuji members were exempted from it as well as him… then he noticed that all Hitsuji members had sealed their darker part into their weapons. He then told everyone about his discovery and when everyone's curiosity piqued… he told them something they all hated.**

"**What's happening in there?" Naruto asked after they were told about it.**

**Angelo grit his teeth as he clenched his fist. He looked them in the eye before giving all of them bad news. "Hiruzen, who was the only light of the leaf died… *swallows* You know what, I'll tell all of you when we arrive. We can't ponder on this now… just for the record, the Minato in there, is evil. Itachi in there is Hitachi, Sasuke is Satsuke, Naruto is Menma… Tsunami isn't alive, Mikoto is Miko, and Kushina is Kushi. Surprisingly, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto also have female counter parts in this world just like Angela and Ash. Only you guys have been changed… I can bend this world only a little bit more to help us stop Ash but it will only become darker… what do you say Naruto, Sasuke? You're the leaders now so it's your call."**

**Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding. "Do it… after all, you taught us that there is a difference between pointless losses a great sacrifice." Naruto said and Angelo just nodded. Naruto truly is the leader of Kohitsuji.**

* * *

**(FB End)**

* * *

Naruto was waiting patiently and as he waited, he counted. "3, 2, 1." Down

Angelo appeared in a boom. He now looked like a black haired Minato **(If you have a hard time then just go to my profile)**. He knew about Ash's plan so if said man wanted a war, head give him one as a one-man-army. His cloths were actually his ANBU armor or Hei's clothes during heavens war.

Naruto was wearing his own ANBU armor without the mask, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi as well.

"Are you guys ready?" Angelo asked.

Each of them nodded before he asked another question. "All of you remember the plan?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to show the eye of the Juubi. "Yeah, Naruto gets a Harem." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto just smirked before he too opened his eyes. "Heh, Sasuke and I also have to protect our fake families." His eyes looked a lot like Sasuke's with the color of his eyes being silver, the rings red, and the instead of the tomoes, he had the sage plus Kurama's mode in the middle.

Angelo just smirked. "Good, I bent it so they believe you've been on a training trip for four years. You guys will be eight. Itachi will be in the ANBU. Oh, by the way Naruto, if you remember Tenten, she has a sister here. Her name is Koharu Utatane, she was a council member who actually respected you back in your world. She isn't one now because all males control things. Both of them are twins. Don't forget Naruto, I am your advisor yet at the same time, a free man. So I advise you to take care of your three sisters."

"I have three?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, one takes on your Mother. She is looks like your mother's younger form and she is named Erza. She won't be wearing a clip though. Your second sister is Naruko. She is like your female version. The third looks like a Naruko with a noticeable difference and her name is Narumi. Don't forget, they're still two here so they're safe for now. This is a darker world alright so please, be careful… I'm sure you'll see people get raped on the streets and no one stops them… some even join in." Angelo said with a grim look which also started to spread to everyone.

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

Angelo sighed. "It's better you know this now than find out for your selves." He said as he took a deep breath. "Mikoto… or Miko rather is used as a breading stalk or sex slave. Kushi is being used as a sex slave as well. Sasuke, you play an important role here with Haku. We can't allow one couple to mix with this world because the danger it puts you in. Don't forget, Haku's only a week pregnant. Tsunami's child couldn't make it when she gave birth. While Naruto and Tsunami have another chance here, Haku is going to be vulnerable." Angelo said it with no tone of fooling around. Sasuke knew he wasn't kidding since you got to know him a lot more after those numbers of years spent training with him and Naruto.

Kushina and Mikoto were furious but that would soon spread to the rest of the females.

"Look," Angelo said as he got the attention of all that were with him in this… 'world' if you will. "The Minato here is not like your father Naruto. In fact, He used Kushi as a breading stalk, and some other girls as well. Luckily, Hitomi already knows me from my trip to this world before. I was able to hide her but that didn't stop them from creating another Hinata and Hanabi with another Hyuuga. Thankfully for Hanabi the village will only target girls at the age of four. She's also the same age as your sisters by the way. This Hinata is not shy and will most likely want to get fucked… especially by Naruto. Naruto, you and Menma are only a year from each other, you being the oldest. Kill him… he uses Kushi just like Minato. Leave no evidence"

With that, Angelo opened the doors to the new world. Before he stepped out though, he turned to say; "Oh, one more thing. Itachi is not part of the Uchiha clan but is part of the ANBU. Hitachi will be the one to massacre the clan and Itachi will kill him. Also, Hitachi has a sister who is 10 by now. Fortunately, being ANBU allowed her to be place under Kohitsuji which kept her safe and pure but, Naruto, you and Itachi will have to stop Hitachi from raping her on the night of the soon to be Massacred clan. Her name is Maki." Angelo said.

With that, he made a clone which stayed behind. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, and Zabuza did as well. You see, the time they spent here, they knew that if they left clones, they would be able to see every outcome of the choices they make without having to visit. With that, the clones sat crossed leg before their world changes in to multiple other outcomes at what would happen if they chose this or that.

* * *

**(Real world; Kohitsuji's base)**

* * *

The Kohitsuji were aware that their new leader, Naruto Uzumaki, was on his way here. Their base was actually quite in the open. They managed to stay hidden since all the things in this world were just like the 21st century. They then set up base in an old abandoned building in which they tunneled under.

Their base was under ground while the building was actually a 5 star hotel. They built it in a small village, which shall now be called a city. No one, not even Ash Landers would think of this because this city was known as the city of hell. Yet, these people who live here are actually quite disciplined and don't rape people.

This city got its name through all the fights and fires it's had making it look like hell but in reality, this place was actually quite peaceful. The Hitsuji members worked, live, ate, and did all other thing in this village. The only civilians were people who traveled through here and the children. The good thing was that they got income from those inside _and_ outside the village through their missions.

Suddenly, a white light appeared where everyone was waiting. They were all underground since it was better safe than sorry. Out of the light came their new, and old members. Most importantly, their new Leaders.

* * *

**(Time skip; 3 days later)**

* * *

Angelo and Sylvia were discussing many things for the past three days. Like, what would be the best course of action they should take, what should they do if they're found, and many more.

Now, we find Angelo going to Naruto's room as the late afternoon sun gave the city a peaceful glow. When he reached the door, he knocked on it thrice before entering.

There, on his bed was Naruto. He was getting dressed in his new armor which looked a lot like Ezio's black version with orange replacing red. He then concentrated on a seal for it to change into something more casual. He was now wearing what seemed to be a suit with an orange tie… that is before he changed it again because it was too… formal. Now he wore an orange hooded jacket which he left unzipped to show that he was wearing a black shirt underneath. He wore a blue cross as a necklace and black combat boots. He also wore dark camo cargo pants.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"It's time to leave… I made a few last minute adjustments to this world before we left. I made your three sisters newborns. Their triplets and Hanabi, along with Satsuki, Tenten and Hinata have been adjusted. Let's just say that you're older from when you were in 'canon' alright?" Angelo said.

Naruto just smirked. "Good, that means that I don't have to worry about them… and since Menma has Kurama's dark half and I have his light half… things just make it easier for Kurama and I."

* * *

**(Minutes later; gates of the village)**

* * *

**[Play: "300 OST: to Victory"]**

Angelo and Naruto were waiting for Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi. Angelo sent clones to tell all of them about the final adjustments he made.

"I also erased your records of you being the first born making Menma the known oldest." With that, they left in a "v" formation. Each of them summoned a horse after five minutes of running on foot. All their horses were black with crimson eyes. They each wore a black cloak and somehow, a thick fog surrounded them making them look like ghost.

**(PS: Imagine them riding until song ends or just continue and stop the song)**

**[End song]**

As soon as they arrived near the _City hidden in the Leaves_ the whole city started to panic. They never saw this before. All they could do was hide in fear. The forces in the city started to set up a few check points.

"Wow, they panicked already?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Ash probably told Minato… lets go." Angelo said before the fog consumed them and charge straight into Konoha City.

**[Play: "Black Butler OST: Nigram Clavem (extended)"]**

* * *

**(Warning: small rape scene. I will not be giving another warning for scenes like this as this is the first and last of this warning. I will not tell you when it will end as well. If you continue… good luck.)**

* * *

The fog that rolled into Konoha City caused the roads to be quiet, alleys, and other places as well. It has been only fifteen minutes before a brave soul walked out of a house. He was followed by others until the whole city once again got out of their houses. This caused the raping to begin as well.

Unknown to them, the 5 assassins also had begun something. They began "The Punishments" as it would be called.

Young Koharu was walking around when she was grabbed from behind. She was surrounded by 15 men. She was still 3 but her figure was already starting to develop quite well. She could also be confused for a five year old which is why they did this.

They stripped her and through her on the ground. **(For Sample, here is the link: " : / / edits of naruto hentai . e . d . pic . center blog o/ .j p g" hopefully it will appear as I typed it but PM me if you want to make sure... PS: there are no spaces.)**

The 15 men started to laugh as they pulled out their dicks.

Koharu turned and saw what they were about to do. Before she could even scream for help, a dick was rammed into her mouth forcing her to deep throat the guy much to his pleasure. She was crying, then she felt her hands being used to pleasure two other dicks. One man was behind her before he positioned himself in front of her asshole. He inserted his penis into her asshole as she screamed in pain.

She knew that if she ever found some she could love, she would never be able to do it there if she wanted to experiment which left her with only her Pussy to pleasure her special person… if she ever found him.

Then, another man positioned himself in front of her; he squeezed his penis into her mouth making her cry more. Now she was giving two men blow jobs at the same time.

Two other men inserted her ass again. Then one also did the same when he got below her. Her life was hell. If she didn't get medical help, she won't even be able to take a shit which would cause her to die. She had _four_ dicks in her ass causing it to bleed.

The remaining men were jerking and then as if commanded by one being, they released their sperm in and on her body. She was already worn out, sperm was on every part of her body except her womb.

And that was their next target.

And she knew it. They would rape her and she would become a slave. "Please, someone, help me… save me!" She said as tears begun to stream down her cheeks.

"Ha! As if! In this fog, no one will see you." One of the men said.

"**But I can hear her."** A voice said, the men looked around franticly. One of them had an idea.

"We'll share her with you!" One man said which was followed by another. "Yeah, we'll even let you have her pussy all to yourself."

A dark chuckle echoed through the alley way. **"As tempting as that is…" **a man appeared behind each of them. He had a hood covering his face more than the fog is. "I'll have to decline." He said as he appeared in front of Koharu, blade drawn and blood dripping from it.

All the men turned to see the figure who looked a lot like Ezio from their history books. Then they noticed the color orange before blood sprayed everywhere but on the figure and Koharu. The figure turned to see Koharu shaken by the display before her.

He bent down toward her causing her to back up into a wall. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" The figure asked as he pulled down his hood. "I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto extended his arm for her to reach out to or grab.

She did the former though. She gulped before answering. "I'm K-Koharu." She said before finally touching Naruto's hand.

To her surprise, Naruto pulled her up and carried her bridal style. She believed he was going to rape her like the others but she was proven wrong. Naruto walked out the alley only to be greeted with several armed men.

Angelo appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed that Angelo now looked a lot like Noctis with the battle attire, the only difference being the silver hair.

The men opened fire but the bullets seemed to be deflected by an invisible source. The men just continued to fire their weapons making people wonder what was going on.

"Angelo, keep her with you for now. I'll deal with these fools." Naruto said as he looked at them.

His clothes changed to that of a black trench coat but the inside was dark orange. It looked exactly like Hei's. A Kitsune ANBU mask materialized on his face. Its markings were orange yet somehow, it still looked feral.

Angelo's clothes changed as well into the same outfit but the inside was crimson while his mask was Hei's but without the lightning bolt. His hair changed into his more spiky, yet somehow smooth, black hair.

Naruto dashed towards the armed men as Angelo lifted the lower part of his trench coat to the left into the air. As it fell back down, you could see bullets bouncing of his clothes. When the trench coat was fully down, Naruto appeared beside Angelo on Angelo's left and right in front of Koharu. He band down with his right hand clenched into a fist in front of his face.

He swung his right arm to his right. Koharu could only see blood spraying behind him as his mask dissipated into thin air.

Naruto just turned to Angelo as he picked-up Koharu.

***STATIC***

"_**This is Weasel, all clear."**_

"_**This is Hunter, it's all set."**_

"_**This is Tengu, everything's in place."**_

"_**This is Kaze, all good on my end."**_

"_**This is Witch, Team-1 proceeding."**_

"_**This is Ryu, Team-2 has locked onto their targets."**_

"_**This is Akira, sniper Teams 1 to 10 are in position."**_

"_**This is Mei Ren, cover-sniper Teams 1 to 10 in place."**_

Angelo and Naruto heard over their ear pieces. "Roger. Kitsune and Shinigami are moving out."

That night, people died. Many people died through head shots, some died with snapped necks, and others died with nothing to recognize them by. They all had one thing in common, they were rapists.

The Hitsuji members moved out after 10:00p.m. since all their targets _for this day_ were silenced. All left, but one Naruto Uzumaki who has yet to silence his target, Menma Namikaze.

The Hitsuji members who came into the city left except for Angelo and Sasuke. Itachi and Kakashi had to make those who came in after the panic got out safely… that meant they had to check their members for any trauma.

* * *

**(Back with Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto entered the Namikaze-compound like a ghost. He was still wearing his version of Hei's outfit which he seemed to love more and more every day. This time, his mask was Angelo's mask but the mouth was black instead of red.

The Namikaze-compound was like the traditional Japanese compound. Naruto was literally a ghost. He moved through walls, and, he used the fog as his cover and when the guards would see him it would be where we are now.

Naruto was moving around the compound using the fog he, Angelo, and Sasuke created. His eyes glowed a bright crimson. A guard spotted him but he couldn't shoot because the way Naruto looked at him made him shit his pants. Naruto just literally walked through him before he fell on the ground dead. He did this to every other guard.

He then faced the last of the guards. This one was ranked Genin yet he had the strength and speed of a Jounin. Sad to say, that speed was just a baby crawling compared to Naruto which would be considered as fast as the speed of thought.

The Genin ran towards Naruto without making a sound or screaming that he was charging an opponent for that matter.

Naruto just appeared in front of the door of the compound before the body froze and blood gushed out of every single cell. The body was totally disintegrated and was left as a pool of blood.

Naruto opened the door and walked towards Menma's room. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist at the sound of Menma using Kushi as a sex toy.

By this time, he knew that Kushi was already losing her sanity. He couldn't take it. He may not be her son but the fact that she was being used this way has fueled his rage. He knows it's okay to be with her since she isn't his mother but, it still felt weird knowing that this is just another world with darker versions of people.

**[Change song to – Lilium (saint version)]**

His body seemed to disintegrate into thin air but he was actually using the dust style. He reformed inside the room and what he saw disgusted.

Kushina was crying but she was gagged and tied. Menma just kept cumming inside her.

Menma was suddenly kicked away from her. He looked to see who it was when his eyes widened. "Onii-san?"

Naruto just sent dust particles into Menma before it came alive and started eating Menma from the inside out. He then took off his mask to show only disgust hidden underneath it.

Naruto then turned to look at Kushi and saw that instead of wearing one clip she had two. This also actually calmed him down since Angelo had a theory that Kushi may be completely different from Kushina.

Naruto cut the ropes that bounded her and took away the gag. He was surprised when Kushi hugged him at his waist. She was naked, what was worse was that she was pregnant and it wasn't Human.

She was crying while saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean for it to happen.

Naruto didn't understand at first until he concluded that she must believe he was her son. "It's okay." Naruto said as he carried her bridal style.

She was still crying and he managed to hear her. "I'm sorry sochi. I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes softened. "I'm not your son." He said but that just made her cry more.

Kushi believed that Naruto was her son who had disowned her as a mother for what he saw her do. _"Why," _she thought to herself as she cried. _"why are these things happening?"_

**[End Music]**

Naruto saw what he unintentionally did before he sighed. "It would better if I showed you what I mean." He didn't have the time of going into detail or bring her with him so he did what Angelo does. He place his hand on her head which transmitted everything he wanted her to know… which was about everything.

Suddenly, Kushi understood. She understood everything about Naruto, Angelo, Sasuke, and all his other friends. She also understood that Tsunami didn't want Naruto to be alone and would accept if Naruto would have a harem. She also saw his childhood flash before her eyes. She also saw a woman who looked like her but she also had the same answer that Angelo gave Naruto. That wasn't her yet it was at the same time.

**[Play: "Naruto OST-Man of the world"]**

Kushi was placed on her bed before Naruto tapped his ear piece. "Angelo, we have a problem."

"_Roger, I'm on my way."_

It took only 10 seconds for Angelo to get there. Instead of asking, he looked at Kushina and saw what the problem was. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer.

Angelo just looked at Naruto before he spoke. "She has two female Xenos inside her… one is already dead and is being eaten by the other one… if we don't take the other one out now…

"Then let's do it." Naruto said. Angelo just sighed. He knew something like this would happen… okay, he didn't expect a Xeno but he did expect a pregnancy.

It took five agonizing minutes for the whole operation. Luckily, a sound barrier was set up before hand by Naruto to not alert the city when he killed the people in this compound.

The female chest buster looked at Naruto before growling and launching herself at him. Naruto was about to end her life when he caught her since he could just snap her neck. But, something in him told him not to. No, it wasn't Kurama or Minato but he could tell that he should follow what it wanted him to do then the feeling vanished.

He gently placed the Xeno on the ground. When he looked back he saw Kushina staring at the Xeno like they were mother and daughter. He looked back at the Xeno before he sighed. Things were really complicated in this world. He then got the Xeno who this time wasn't trying to kill him. In fact, the Xeno/chest buster was already the size of a baby and would grow to be a normal Xeno within the hour.

Naruto gave the baby Xeno to Kushi and a small yet sad smile graced his face.

Angelo walked out the room to lean against the wall across the room. He would wait. After all, he had something for Konoha.

"Naruto-kun…" Kushi managed to say in a weak voice. "Can you let that Xerah take care of her?" She asked as she referred to her Xeno.

Naruto nodded as he took the Xeno away from her mother.

"I'll take her Naruto." A clone of Angelo said. The clone received the Xeno and dashed off to Xerah.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Kushi said as she hugged him which caused her pain but she ignored it.

"Hey, I told you it's okay remember?" Naruto said as he hugged her back. He didn't care if she was naked… somehow, it just felt right.

"C-Can you…" Kushi stopped. She didn't want him to be in her world.

"Can I what?"

Kushi gulped. She couldn't do it. She couldn't ask him to stay with her.

Angelo got off the wall as he walked back towards the room. He stopped right outside the room before speaking. "She wants you to stay Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But I can't. The Hitsuji…

"Will be fine. My present for Konoha will allow a few of us to live here anyway." Angelo said as he activated his Jutsu.

Kushi looked out the window as she saw Konoha change. It started to lose its modern appearance and looked to be just like Konoha in Naruto's world. That didn't stop guns though which meant that the village won't look modern but their tech will.

"Get some rest… by morning; they will remember everything that happened tonight with the exception of the buildings being modern. Their cars and bikes are gone as well. They still have guns but we don't need to worry about them." Angelo said as he dissipated.

Kushi just grabbed Naruto which surprised him a little. She pressed her naked body toward his clothed one which caused him to give a light blush. He wouldn't admit it _yet_ but he was starting to fall for Kushi. Then he wondered if this is how Angelo felt when he fell for Kushina and Mikoto.

He then pushed Kushi onto the bed which surprised her before he wrapped her in his arms and his trench coat fell on her front. Naruto hugged her from behind with a gentle smile.

Kushi just smiled. She shifted her body so she could lean in and kiss him. She pulled back with a small blush on her face.

Naruto was also blushing. Then he finally admitted it. he was way older than her anyway. So he admitted that he liked her and she liked him back. The same is to be said for Kushina when Naruto kissed her forehead lightly. Kushi was the first to fall asleep.

"I got Koharu back to her apartment. The medics helped but she won't be able to experiment anal sex with what they did to her." Angelo said in a whisper as he appeared in front of Naruto who just nodded.

"Good… Phase 1 complete." Naruto said as he went to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**SNK: So, you guys enjoyed it?**

**Naruto: It was weird but yeah.**

**Angelo: Agreed.**

**SNK: That question was meant for the audience. Anyway, I expect reviews both negative and positive. Tell me and I'll try to fix it. just please review people.**

**Sasuke: So, what did I do here exactly?**

**SNK: Don't worry, this story will usually revolve around Naruto, you, and Angelo becoming an OP team… I just didn't get the chance to build up your character yet.**

**PP: No lemons?!**

**SNK: You right them… I didn't have fun at all writing the rape scenes but I had to. They are for you to understand what can happen what something truly evil like Ash Landers can do.**

**RP: Say, ever thought of adding Mito to Naruto's harem?**

**SNK: No, if you read my last story, you will understand that she and Angelo had history. Tenten looked a lot like her which is why I may considered twisting a few things again.**

**RP: Okay.**

**SNK: People, please leave a review will ya?**


	2. Phase 2: Village Infiltration

**SNK: Yo!**

**Angelo: Are you sure you wanna do this?**

**SNK: I guess so.**

**Naruto: It is still kinda weird though.**

**PP: I'll try to make lemons in this chap.**

**SNK:…**

**Angelo: … Anyway, let's get on with it shall we?**

**Naruto: Yes, let's.**

**SNK: Do I still need Disclaimer to be here?**

**DP: I'm already here! Anyway, we don't own Naruto… you know what? This shit is obvious so just get on with the story. I don't want to repeat myself next time! maybe the next story but not one more time in this one unless I feel it necessary.**

**ALL: Agreed.**

**SNK: OH, for the benefit of those who chose to ignore our warnings and just read on, I will explain a few things in the end. Mostly character profiles though.**

**RP: Oh, school is starting for Trey again so don't expect fast uploads but since SNK concentrates on one story only, it shouldn't take long unless he makes a long chap.**

**PP: I also made Naruto a pervert but… SNK will only allow me to start showing it maybe next chapter.**

**Angelo: You know, if you still can't imagine me then just imagine a black haired Naruto without whisker marks. **

* * *

**(Last Time on HTF)**

* * *

"I got Koharu back to her apartment. The medics helped but she won't be able to experiment anal sex with what they did to her." Angelo said in a whisper as he appeared in front of Naruto who just nodded.

"Good… Phase 1 complete." Naruto said as he went to sleep.

* * *

**(HTF)**

* * *

**(Special Time Skip; Seven years later)**

* * *

Naruto has spent the past seven years training and spending time with Kushi. Over the seven years, Naruto has managed to once again fall in love with a beauty who was none other than Kushi herself.

Kushi had met Kushina over those seven years and they were more like sisters when the discovered that they hated what each other liked… although it was quite rare. For example, If Kushina liked the color orange and hated red **(Insert her past)** then Kushi hated orange and loved red… but they could agree that they hated being called a Tomato and being teased about their hair color. They were alike in so many ways.

Over those seven years, the now changed Konoha, which was stripped of its modern look aside from its weapons, had less crimes due to Kohitsuji members who started showing up with day time assassinations.

This is where we are now, witnessing one of their day time assassinations.

On the Hokage building was one Naruto Uzumaki –secretly Namikaze- in his version of Hei's trench coat.

He looked down on the village. He was standing on the building of one Minato Namikaze, his father's darker version just to be clear.

Naruto was the head of Kohitsuji. He had twenty men in Konoha right now. Fifteen of them are living inside Konoha as the "Camping-Assassins" or as they are called by the elders.

Naruto was able to hide even in plain sight. I mean, even if he has blood on his unsheathed weapon with only armed men around him, he can literally disappear. He looked around the village like a true Kage. In fact, people started to respect the assassins more than the ninja and soldiers.

"**It's sad though that they believe that the Hokage hired you."**

"_I know Kurama. But we work in the shadow to serve the light." _Naruto thought back.

"**Whatever you say kit, besides, it's not like life has anything better for you to do at the moment." **Kurama said as he was lying in his cage being the lazy fox he is.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Naruto muttered under his breath as he was in attention immediately.

He was well aware of what day it was. This was three years after Dark Kurama attacked. Minato sealed him into three newborn babies that night. Each being his own daughter and Naruto's, and I quote, 'sisters' since he isn't really from this world.

This would mean that the Konoha twelve are already three. But there was a problem. Tenten was turning four soon. Real soon.

Naruto had a bad feeling today. He saw Minato inject something into the said man's own daughters two years ago. He didn't know what it was but it clearly couldn't be good.

With a sigh, he jumped down the building before landing in a crouch. As he was falling though, his clothes change to his version of Ezio's armor. He had his hood down though to make him less suspicious.

He made it to the Ichiraku's Ramen stand. He had met Ayame around two years back when she was about to get raped. Thankfully, he managed to stop them before they could even lay a finger on her. He knew that this caused young Ayame to develop feelings for him but he couldn't bring her into his world. At least not yet anyway since not getting her involved is quite hard to do. Especially when her father is actually one of the Assassins who live here but Konoha doesn't need to know that now do they?

As Naruto entered the stand, he was tackled by two blurs. When he looked at them, he noticed that they were Koharu and Ayame.

Both Ayame, and Koharu were 10 now and they had really well developed bodies for their age. They also had a crush on… young Naruto. **(It would be wrong to call him young now but meh, the hell?)**

"***SIGH*** Alright ladies, will you let go of me now?" Naruto asked which then made Tenchui chuckle.

"Your usual order's coming right up Naruto my boy!"

Naruto nodded his head in appreciation. He then sat on a stool before he caught a kunai with his middle and index fingers. The kunai was aimed for his head. He then turned his head a little before he saw Sasuke and Angelo smile as they head in.

The two girls backed away knowing they were powerful. They already met Sasuke a month ago. This was the first time they saw Angelo though.

"Girls," Naruto paused and the girls understood.

"Hi, my name's Ayame and this is Koharu!" Ayame said in cheerful voice.

"Yup! I'm Koharu, Koharu Utatane." Koharu said.

Angelo just chuckled. "Angelo Grey. Body guard and best friend of the two idiots here." Angelo said while pointing towards Sasuke and Naruto causing the girls to giggle while he chuckled.

"Oh, and _you_ aren't?" Naruto asked annoyed but he knew the answer either way.

"NOPE! I'm a super Idiot." Angelo said with a huge smile. This time, it was his two best friends that chuckled.

It was safe to say that today, Ichiraku's would be in good business as bowls and bowls of ramen were consumed by the three. Yes, that's right, Sasuke loves ramen.

* * *

**(After the meal)**

* * *

As soon as they finished, Angelo and Sasuke left Naruto. The three friends actually made Ramen eating into a contest… somehow, none of them could win when they were together.

Anyway, Naruto was about to leave as he paid for his food when he heard Koharu say something to him.

"Naruto, you know Tenten right?"

Naruto turned to look at her with a raised brow. "That girl you adopted as a sister?" She nodded in response. "Yeah, I remember her… why?"

Koharu met his eyes with hers in a concern look. "She'll be turning four soon and I saw the Hokage inject something in her before I adopted her. I don't know what it does but I have a feeling that we'll know when she turns four."

Naruto nodded. "I know. I'll keep an eye out for her. Ja-ne!" He said as he vanished.

Naruto had met up with Angelo and Sasuke on top of the Hokage mountain.

"So, what's our next plan of action?" Angelo asked, boredom was as clear as day as it was on him.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, hello? You're the fucking leader you fool!" Angelo said annoyed.

"Sorry." Naruto said with the sheepish gesture. "I just got used to you giving the orders I guess."

Angelo just sat on the head of Sarutobi. "Anyway, I'm bored as hell!"

Naruto then got into a thinking pose. Then, his face changed to that of when he has a light bulb moment. "I know, we assassinate someone."

Angelo had paled when Sasuke agreed. "I think I'm influencing you guys too much." He said to them. That is of course, before he shrugged and said, "Ah, what the hell? Let's look for a target shall we?" He said before the three of them jumped down in sync.

Then Angelo had a weird feeling. He noticed that Sasuke and Naruto did as well.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Angelo just looked at his watch before he noticed something. He then smelled the air before he looked towards the whole village. "I don't know but, one thing I do know… is that Ash is behind this."

Sasuke and Naruto could agree to that before Sasuke asked something very weird for Naruto. "What day is it today?"

"Uh… it's Hinata's third birth day… why?" Naruto answered.

Suddenly, they knew it had something to do with the Hyuuga's. They dashed off toward the center of the village and saw the Kumo ninja/ambassador arrive in the village.

"Angelo, if I remember correctly, when we trained and looked at the world you never interfered in… this was the day he would kidnap Hinata yes?" Naruto asked and when he saw Angelo nod and leave for the Hyuuga-compound, both him and Sasuke followed.

When they arrived, they saw all the Hyuuga members but there was an extra one. When the three looked close enough, they saw something they never thought of seeing. Neji had a twin sister.

"Neji, Yakunan, you will protect Hinata with your life correct?" Hizashi asked. But, even Angelo, Naruto, and Sasuke saw his worry.

"Hey, what does Yakunan mean?" Naruto asked Angelo.

"It means… evil… or misfortune." Angelo said in a grim tone.

The three listened some more.

"Hizashi, it is time I took Neji under my wing. And it is also time that I teach your daughter to serve the main house." Hiashi Hyuuga said with his eyes full of lust.

"Yes… of course."

Naruto had observed Yakunan and now he knew why Hiashi wanted her. For a four year old, Yakunan had a body of a well developed 10 year old. Neji could be said for the same but his gender being obviously male. They looked so alike that the only noticeable difference Naruto saw was that Yakunan had B-cup breast already. He also noticed that Yakunan's hair was braided and was left on top of her breast. He was sure that if she took those out, her hair would be wavy instead of Neji's straight hair.

"_At least that will help me identify them."_ Naruto thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

He gave a whispered order to Angelo and Sasuke. "You guys stay, I'll take care of the Kumo nin… tell me if anything happens." With that he vanished into the day.

"I'm happy he at least takes his job in being the leader seriously." Angelo said. Sasuke could just agree.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto just arrived outside the hokage building. He hid in the trees and waited. He waited for the Kumo nin to get into his view before killing him He then saw that the Kumo nin had just exited the Hokage building.

A figure appeared behind Naruto before speaking. "Naruto, what should we do?"

Naruto just shook his head. "Itachi, just tell me what they discussed in there later." With that, Naruto and Itachi left each other to fend for themselves until _that_ time would come.

The Kumo nin was walking around the village. Naruto was following him. Naruto had changed his clothes into a suit just like 47's. He tapped on his earpiece before saying, "47, diversion tactic 21."

47 just appeared around a corner which happened to creep the Kumo nin out. That gave Naruto enough time to actually get behind him and stab him in the back. He used his Hidden blades to stab him faster than the speed of thought making no one, no one except those he trained with see him move. To them, he looked like he just walked by the Kumo nin and after ten seconds…

***BOOM***

Blood erupted from the Kumo nin which frightened the populace of Konoha but some knew that it was an assassin… they just didn't know who.

As Naruto walked away, his clothes changed back to Ezio's. The whole crowd was concentrated on the Kumo nin that no one even notice Naruto's change of clothes. He tapped his earpiece again just to give a short thanks to 47.

* * *

**(Later at the Hyuuga compound; Evening)**

* * *

**[Play: "Lilium (Saint Version)"]**

Naruto had just arrived on the roof of the Hyuuga compound. Angelo told him earlier that this one was a solo mission. Sasuke volunteered to help but something involving Haku came up so Naruto was stuck with it alone.

Naruto then smirked. _"Whoever said I was alone?"_ He thought to himself as he was about to use the shadow clone jutsu but then, he also started to train for when he wouldn't have chakra. So, in the end, he would do it alone.

He had gathered up a thick fog in the village again. He didn't use chakra for it though. He was given the power of what one would consider a god when he got the Eyes of Samsara.

Naruto jumped down from the roof onto one guard. He used his Hidden Blades **(HB)** to kill the guard before moving on. He went through corridors and hallways. He killed almost all guards. Some though were female so he knocked them unconscious… but, that didn't stop him from killing those who actually enjoyed being used. He hated those kinds of girls.

He stopped outside the room of, "The Training" as the Hyuuga's love to call it. He didn't have time to waste and so, he barged in the room, kicking the door towards Hiashi in the process.

However, it seemed as though he was late. He should have just rushed in here instead of taking care of the guards which could have been done at a later time. He then noticed that Hiashi wasn't the only one having fun. He noticed that the elders of the clan did as well. He looked over to Yakunan and saw sperm dripping from her pussy. She was worn out, tired, exhausted… no, none of those words could describe her.

Naruto was enraged. That night, Kohitsuji would be remembered and feared for sending one man to eliminate the entire Hyuuga elders and Hiashi Hyuuga... although, the organization wouldn't be known, they would be called Assassins.

Yakunan was tied up to a table where she was used for three hours straight by the same people in the room excluding Naruto.

Said blonde fell on his knees. He had failed this mission… _"No, it is not this mission that I failed. I failed _my_ mission… DAMMIT!"_ Naruto scolded himself as tears ran down his face. He cried on Yakunan's chest which shocked the girl. Naruto pulled his hood down and looked at her in the eye once before he once again cried and begged her forgiveness for being late to stop them from raping her. He could not forgive himself for what happened to her.

Yakunan was thinking to herself at this point. _"This man, he came all this way to save me? But I'm just a branch member so why would…" _Then it hit her, he was one of the assassins the Hokage hired… or so she believed before finding out the lie.

"No, don't be." Yakunan manage to get out with a sore voice.

Naruto looked at her with tears starting to slow.

Yakunan continued. "T-The Yondaime changed the schedule for his personal needs. He said it was because of y-your people that he needed a-a… ***SNIFF*** s-st-stress r-reliever." She said as she cried.

Naruto hugged her. She coughed out some sperm before hugging him as tight as she could. Naruto hugged her back as tight as her body could withstand. He let go of her as he started to make all the sperm flow out of her vagina.

She was surprised but when he was finished taking out the sperm, she hugged him. She had tears running down her face as she did.

Naruto returned the hug before he was surprised when she kissed him on the lips.

Yakunan kissed him on the lips before pressing her body against his. Not in a sexual way but she still had a blush.

After Naruto stayed there for what seemed like hours even though it was just five minutes, he got up and carried her to a branch member's room. He knocked and he saw who opened it.

"Hizashi, take care of your daughter… she was just rapped before I was able to kill all the big shots." Naruto said as he set Yakunan on a bed. "I'll make sure you're protected." Naruto said to her before he left.

He vowed to himself that from that day on, Minato would die by his hands.

**[End Song]**

* * *

**(A month later)**

* * *

**(||||)**

* * *

Naruto was on the Hokage building once again. For the past month, he has been protecting Yakunan Hyuuga more. He also had spies all around the Hokage. But, he also took care of Tenten though he didn't show himself to her yet. He noticed that she was looking like an older person, probably teen years, everyday. He looked at her file and saw that she too was injected with something. He concluded that these were for the girls to be used as the Hokage's slaves when they mature. Luckily, Naruto managed to stop that from happening… especially to the Hokage's own daughters which he found out were to be used as a breading stalk to make a _female_ army with Kurama's power.

For the past month, Naruto became close to Yakunan and had introduced her to Ayame and Koharu. He also introduced her to Sasuke and Angelo when they showed up a week after the incident.

Minato though, was preparing to take down all of the Hitsuji.

Naruto knew this and began to recruit more to Kohitsuji. He had managed to train them in all weapons just to make sure they have a better chance in surviving. Right now, his forces in Konoha were only 300 but he remembered what 300 could do. The Spartans were an example but, what would happen if they used both range and melee weapons? Hell would happen.

Within that one month time frame, the news about the Hyuuga clan losing all of its council members and their clan head made the village nervous. Not only that but, there were also reports of unknown beings appearing around the village.

Angelo appeared right beside Naruto as he panted hard. "Naruto, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Naruto asked since he knew that if Angelo said there was a problem, it was a real big problem.

Angelo grew serious since he had just regained his proper breathing. "It's Kushi… both her and Kushina were taken… to be used as breading stalks…."

Naruto's eyes widened. Only one person could do this. "Ash Landers."

Angelo nodded. "Yes, I got both of them back but he appeared and manage to take Kushi… he placed her in his control."

"What about Kaa-san?"

Angelo looked down in regret. "She, she is not the same Naruto. She's been craving for sex all day… I placed a seal on her but it won't hold… Ash planed this. Go save Kushi… I'll have to do it with Kushina."

Naruto nodded but asked one question that you would ask as well. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Angelo just turned his head before speaking. "I should be if she did it willingly… save Kushi Naruto… I fear that Ash is just the Knight in this game…"

Naruto nodded. Angelo left soon after and Naruto started to piece everything.

The pawns are Ash's demons, Ash is the Knight, and the question is, who are the rest?

Naruto sped straight through the roof tops. He knew where Ash would most likely bring Kushi to but then he stopped. _"Why would ash go to a brothel? He would more than likely go to Minato… still, better safe than sorry." _Naruto thought to himself. He then summoned an army of Shadow Clones to start looking for her everywhere before he himself went toward the last place he would usually expect… the Uchiha district.

He was right, she was there. Ash was behind him in a second though.

Ash had just pinned Naruto to the ground and force him watch Kushi _enjoying _being ravaged by Satsuke. They kissed and fucked like no tomorrow.

* * *

**(||||)**

* * *

**(Namikaze Compound)**

* * *

Kushi was shaking Naruto frantically. That is, until Angelo appeared in the room before almost shouting, **"****Total release; Angelic genjutsu break!****"**

Naruto shot up from his bed and looked around frantically and when he saw Kushi, he hugged her as he began to cry. He had a nightmare. He saw Kushi have sex with Satsuke and the entire male populace in Konoha. He believed it was just a dream and thankfully, he was right.

Kushi just looked at the door to see Kushina.

Angelo walked over to Kushina and hugged her. He whispered soothing things to her as he brought her back to their room. Naruto and Angelo had the same dream, each seeing _their own_ Kushi/Kushina being raped by the entire male populace of Konoha and enjoying it.

Luckily, Angelo knew that it was Ash's doing but still, he was hurt. He knew that if Kushina ever did that to him, he would be devastated. And he knew the same thing would happen to Naruto concerning Kushi.

Everything the dream said about what happened the past month was true but it forgot one thing. Kumo wanted to kill Naruto but, when they realized that their men died without even touching the blonde, they gave up.

Angelo knew what Kushi and Naruto would do since he had the same idea… just not right now. Maybe sooner or later but not right now.

* * *

**(Back with Naruto)**

* * *

Kushi hugged Naruto back.

Naruto had managed to calm down and go to the shower. He really needed a warm bath to try and help relieve the stress.

Naruto understood what had happened but still, he knew he and Angelo were alike in so many ways. He knew that Angelo had the same dream. He didn't know how he knew but he did. He knew he feels the same thing towards Kushi the same way Angelo does towards Kushina, his mother. Naruto had actually noticed that while his mom's eyes were purple/violet, Kushi's was green. He loves Kushi just as he loves Tsunami.

"_Tsunami… I hope you're doing better and receiving better luck than we are here."_ Naruto thought to himself. He remembered when he introduced Tsunami to Kushi. The two women became the best of friends right away.

For the past seven years,Minato wouldn't return to this compound and sold it to Kushi since he said that he would only go there if he wanted her which he did but Naruto gave a lot of assassination missions to Kohitsuji members here in Konoha that Minato couldn't beat paperwork even with shadow clones.

An example was when Minato was called back by his _male_ secretary to finish his paperwork which filled his whole office when he just took one step out the door.

Naruto chuckled at that memory. He was already in the shower which surprised him but then he realized that he was just lost in though and his body went into autopilot. Unknown to him though, he was there for already ten minutes.

Naruto heard the door open so he first sensed the person's chakra. He sensed Kushi so he relaxed… still, he did notice something was off with her chakra.

Kushi was already naked when she came in the bathroom. Now she would do what she had always dreamed of for the past seven years… make Naruto part of her… or better yet, make herself his bitch. Oh, would she love that.

Unknown to Naruto, both Tsunami and Kushi talked about him and Tsunami told Kushi about Kurama… and what the fox does to Naruto's women.

Kushina stepped into the shower and right in front of Naruto.

"K-Kushi-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked even though he had an idea.

Kushi just placed a finger on his lips before moving in close to kiss him.

* * *

**(LEMON)**

* * *

**[Play: Celtic Fairy Music - Moon Fairies]**

Once their lips touched, each of them melted into the kiss. Both of them knew how much they have wanted this. "The Seal of Pleasure" as it shall now be called appeared just above Kushi's vagina.

Kushi broke the kiss to look down and smirked at what she saw. Oh, would this night get any better? Yes, yes it would.

Naruto's hands traveled down to her ass and squeezed it making her moan. He then started to suck her left breast before he moved his left hand to play with her right. He heard another one of those beautiful moans escape her. He would tease her just a bit more. He then slid his right hand over her entrance and started to rub it but he didn't insert any of his fingers or even his hand for that matter.

Kushi had given out another moan. She was in pure ecstasy. Her mind was about to lose it with just Naruto teasing her. She was able to voice her thoughts even though she was about to lose her mind.

"P-Please… just do me. Do me like you did Tsunami." She managed to whisper. Her body was turned around by Naruto so her back was pressed against his chest.

Naruto nibbled her ear before asking, "Are you sure you would want me?" in a teasing tone.

"Baka." Kushi whispered as she kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

Naruto just chuckle at what she had just said.

Kushi felt something near the entrance of her pussy and saw Naruto's penis and knew that it would hit the back of her womb… she also noticed that he was thick and thought that she would die if that thing entered her.

"Does this answer _your _question?" Naruto asked in a husky voice.

Kushi just nodded before she was being carried into their room.

Naruto placed her on the bed as he began to suck on her tits.

Before Kushi could complain, she was silenced by a kiss.

Naruto pulled back before asking the question that would either win Kushi's heart or lose it. "Kushi… will you be with me… even if I have to do things…"

"Yes…" Kushi said. She knew the things he spoke of. He would have asked her if she would allow him to love and have more women and she does. Hell, she would even allow an enemy to be with him if it made him happy… who knows, maybe they could work on their differences.

"So, where do you want it?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I don't like Anal… and even if I did, I would die with that size of yours." She said and that only left one place where he could place it in.

Naruto just kissed her and said, "As you wish… my Hime." Naruto remembered that she wanted it to be like Tsunami's but, his skill has grown over the years so he now had more than just what he did with Tsunami.

Naruto thrust into her hard just like he did with Tsunami. Blood leaked from her pussy before he started to thrust into her more and more.

Kushi was moaning like an Inuzuka being pounded by an alpha. Then, she stopped Naruto and made him sit on the bed. She straddled his waist and began bouncing on him. Then, Naruto felt Kurama do something… something that he would enjoy.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Kushi lost all senses and were only left with their animal instinct.

Naruto carried Kushi as she still bounced herself on him before slamming her back on the ground.

Kushi groaned in both pain and pleasure. She had tried to overpower Naruto and switch positions so she could be on top but Naruto went with the flow before he managed to get Kushi on the ground flat on her belly and breast.

Naruto was fucking Kushi from behind as the woman moaned in ecstasy again and again. Naruto then switch their positions. He made Kushi lay on her back while he himself was holding one leg of hers up with one hand and began to suck on her right breast.

Kushi was crying, she cried in pain, pleasure, frustration, and joy. Pain because she felt that her womb would be ripped apart yet pleasure since at the same time, she enjoyed it as long as Naruto was doing it to her. Her frustration was caused by Naruto since she couldn't be the one to control the whole thing. And lastly, she felt joy, joy at her being used like a sex slave by Naruto. She would never enjoy this before but she did now and knew why. The both of them love each other.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!"

Hearing that, Naruto switched positions so that he was on top of her. Kushi's legs were lifted and she wrapped them around Naruto's waist as best she could. Naruto had his hands around her back and Kushi's hands were around his neck as the kissed and came at the same time.

Kurama forced his chakra/yokai out of Naruto to lift them of the floor and onto the bed.

Naruto was on the bed and pulled out of Kushi. He knew that Kurama 'carried' them here. He saw his semen and the juices of Kushi mixed together. He flopped down on the bed… while not tired, he always enjoys rest.

Kushi straddled Naruto and placed his penis inside her before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

**(Lemon end)**

* * *

"By the way you're resting now… I take it Tsunami had told you of our sex lives from the other world?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle.

Kushi just kissed him passionately and he returned it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo was outside in the garden of the compound and was near a lake/pond. He just stood there and looked at the moon. It was a full moon. He smiled, he loved the light. He would have to end Ash soon or else, they would be living in hell. But for now, he would enjoy the gentle yet strong breeze of the wind, the chirping of crickets, the ripples in the water, and the beautiful peace he had now.

Kushina was looking at him from their room. She loved the moon light as well and she had always loved seeing Angelo in a contented moment like this. She was reminded of Minato when she looked at him. No, it wasn't this Minato, it was Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of Konoha no Sato, loving husband of one Kushina Uzumaki and loving father of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But then she remembered, Angelo had let her stay with Minato when the young man had saved her. Angelo had told her that he wanted her to be happy even without him.

She remembered when Minato and Angelo used to fight over her. Yet Angelo knew that Minato was her best choice since Kohitsuji had more enemies than Minato had. She had unconsciously gone to hug Angelo. When she noticed, she knew that her body had gone on autopilot. She hugged him from behind which made the man smile.

Angelo returned the hug before he bent down and touched the ground. Then, a Sakura tree grew near the lake and gave it a pinkish glow. Angelo sat down underneath it and Kushina sat on him with her leaning into him. This is where they slept for the whole night.

**[End Music]**

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

It was still 7 in the morning when Naruto and Angelo were training at the backyard.

"AGAIN!" Angelo shouted at a badly beaten Naruto.

Naruto charged Angelo as they parried swords.

"AGAIN!"

This would repeat until 9 in the morning when the whole Konoha village would be awake.

Naruto and Angelo were already badly beaten but still, both manage to stand straight.

"Alright, but until you master these different katas, I will not allow you to use your soul as a weapon." Angelo said as he walked into the house. **(Let's just call the building they stay in "house" alright?)**

"**Kit, I know he may seem harsh but this weapon… yours and Sasuke's are the only ones that can rival his which is why he's doing this to you."**

"_I know Kurama, but still, Sasuke unlocked his already and I still haven't gotten mine."_

"**Oh, just shut up, relax, and enjoy the fact that you're getting stronger."**

At that point, Kakashi appeared with Itachi and Sasuke in tow.

"Where's Angelo?!" Kakashi asked as he panted, his tone filled with concern.

Naruto jolted up. "This way, follow me."

They entered the house of Angelo and Kushina. Naruto and Kushi's house were actually connected with theirs through a hidden passage but were actually two different houses.

Angelo was just on his way back out when he saw Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes before asking. "What happened?"

Kakashi gave him a letter out of his Jounin uniform.

Angelo read it and was shocked. This letter came straight from the main base in Konoha which was Ichiraku's.

_Angelo,_

_I have over heard that the Hokage is planning an attack on the red light district here in Konoha. He believes that we're based there but… I have a feeling he just wants more prostitutes. I believe it's time to fully activate phase two._

_From your Brother!_

Angelo would have chuckled at Tenchui if the situation wasn't dire. "Itachi, prepare the men for Operation Shootout. Naruto, Sasuke, get Sakura, prepare for Operation Infiltration of the Twelve."

Naruto nodded. He may be the leader but, Angelo was still more experienced.

* * *

**(Three days later; Konoha red light district)**

* * *

**[Play and repeat: "300 OST-Come And Get Them"]**

Every person in the red light district was enjoying life just as they would any other day.

***BOOM***

A bar exploded before gunshots could be heard all over the village. The forces were in the red light district but still, the sounds of battle could be heard.

"**Alpha team here, Konoha has tanks sir!"**

"**Roger Alpha-team… stand by for orders."**

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

Itachi was the leader of Alpha-team. They were each wearing the SAS Uniform. **(The all black one with the gasmask)**

They looked behind them and saw the members Bravo-team who were wearing the same. They looked down at the street through a window and saw the Konoha Armed Forces or KAF for short.

"Sir, they're killing all males and knocking out females!" one of Itachi's men said. Only Itachi wasn't wearing a mask though.

***STATIC***

"**Alpha team, you're a go, Operation Shootout has commenced. Good luck men!"**

***STATIC***

The men nodded. They were armed with two mp5's one AK-47, and one Silenced M-4 rifle. They looked down again and saw the uniform of KAF.

KAF were wearing white camo pants, a blue short-sleeved shirt with black Kevlar over it, and a black ski mask with two holes for the eyes and a hole for the mouth. **(Just like Counter Strike's terrorist)**

Itachi jumped out of the window and used his dual SMGs as his own cover fire. **(Don't forget, they have unlimited ammunition inside)**

His two other teammates were moving down the stairs while one of his teammates stayed behind to get the army's attention.

The tank's turret was moving into position to take out Itachi's teammate.

"A4, get out of there! The tank's going for you!" Itachi shouted yet A4 didn't move. However, Itachi, who was known as A1 or Alpha 1 knew A4 heard him.

* * *

**(Kohitsuji Command Center)**

* * *

"**Tango team, be advised, tanks in the area."**

* * *

**(Tango team)**

* * *

Kushina was the leader of Tango team. She too, like Itachi didn't wear a mask. **(All team leaders have no mask except a few)**

"Roger, Tango team out."

Kushina was wearing a fitting SAS uniform like one of her teammates to show that they were female while the two others were male.

"T2, go to roof top C. T3, you cover him." As she said that, both men left. "T4, you're with me."

With that, the two of them left.

Tango team was meant for anti tank combat.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Company)**

* * *

"Angelo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Naruto, your mother is in there! I heard that Satsuke would try something so I'll stop him!" With that Angelo vanished.

"Sasuke," Naruto called only to receive a 'what' in reply. "…we're going as well." With that, the two left.

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

The tank of KAF has just been positioned to fire.

"**Take this asshole!"**

***BOOM***

The tank had exploded and from its smoke, Angelo, Naruto, and Sasuke came out and each wore their Oni mask accompanied by their Samurai armor.

Naruto had summoned his twin grenade launcher before shooting them like the twin pistols in counter strike to a group of KAF.

Sasuke summoned his dual SMGs before he too joined the fight. He joined Itachi's fight of course.

Naruto then changed his weapons to that of a sniper rifle… the M107 SASR, AKA: "The light Fifty."

Angelo had just summoned one M-60 since two would be overkill. He used it as an expanding shield.

Naruto looked through his scope before seeing a mortar team of KAFs. He took aim and as soon as he saw their mortar, he shot it.

A loud boom could be heard in the distance from, both his rifle, and the mortar exploding. Naruto spotted a person with an RPG pointing at one of Kohitsuji's teams. It was team Delta where Haku was. He couldn't see the body but only the RPG. He had an accurate estimate of where the head would be and fired.

* * *

**(SLOW MO!)**

The bullet moved through the air and went through the wall. The man behind it released his grip on the RPG as the bullet went through his head leaving a huge hole just above his eyes.

**(Back to normal)**

* * *

Naruto changed his weapons again. This time, he used the M-60. He changed his attention to where Angelo was shooting before he too was shooting there.

* * *

**(With Kushina and T4)**

* * *

The two women were using their anti tank rifles quite well. They already managed to destroy three tanks. Unknown to them, they were being followed.

* * *

**(With T2 and T3)**

* * *

The two males were doing fine. But, just like their two other teammates, they too were being followed… but they knew. Both men pointed their guns to the direction their stalker was and fired. One of them took off his mask and placed on some round glasses. He had white hair… only one person could have that.

"Kabuto, we need to get the center." T3 said.

Kabuto agreed with his teammate as they left but not before making sure that the stalkers were really dead so, they planted C4s before jumping off their roof.

A surviving stalker landed on said roof before dying in an explosion.

* * *

**(With Angelo and Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto and Angelo were going on a killing spree. The two were entering a house and using their M-60s to mow down any enemies. They stopped outside a bed room door and listened. Nothing…

Naruto looked at Angelo before nodding.

Angelo opened the door as he checked the room. Naruto waited five seconds before entering the room. By this time, Angelo, who was at the end of the room, turned back to look at him and saw a man holding a woman near the door.

The man was a KAF and the girl was naked meaning that he was about to rape her.

Naruto, who was hidden by the door, took aim to where the man's head was with a desert eagle before shooting through the door. Angelo and Naruto just left the woman with a clone of each of them to bring her to safety.

Angelo and Naruto repeated this process with clones being sent to every building they encountered.

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were mowing down all opponents with their dual SMGs. They were using guerilla warfare.

"A3, A4, scout ahead. A2, guard the rear." Itachi ordered as they made their way around the district.

* * *

**(Back with Angelo and Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto and Angelo got to a corner before the former looked around and saw a tank heading their way while the later was guarding their rear.

Naruto changed his weapon into an RPG and fired at the tank. The effect was immediate. Naruto blew up the tank like it was nothing.

* * *

**(Kohitsuji Command Center)**

* * *

"Danzo-sama! Hiruzen-sama!" A man screamed as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Danzo asked.

"We need to warn Angelo! It's Kushina! She's in trouble!" The man said and Hiruzen went directly to a screen before seeing that she was indeed in trouble… along with another teammate of hers… Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

**(Back with Angelo and Naruto… again)**

* * *

***STATIC***

"**Angelo, its Kushina and Mikoto! They're being followed!"**

As soon as Angelo heard that, he left.

Naruto heard it as well but he had a job to do.

**[End song]**

* * *

**(Guys… this will be a bit long so please read carefully. I **_**REALLY HATE**_** the fact that some pictures are SasuKushi so this is why I made Satsuke. I have always wanted to end him because of seeing some of 'those' sasukushi pics… so please, bear with me because I too hated writing this scene… more so imagining it… I practically cried in frustration DAMMIT!)**

* * *

**[Play: Naruto OST-Nightfall]**

Satsuke was following Kushina. Satsuke looked a lot like Sasuke minus the color of his skin which was pale gray. He was an experiment of a new drug which could accelerate body growth.

Satsuke however was affected in also gaining early puberty and needed sexual release. And if the woman wouldn't do it with him voluntarily, he would force her.

He had another person behind him. The man was this world's Danzo. And lastly, behind him were six other Root ANBU members… all male.

The Root ANBU had managed to cut off Kushina's and Mikoto's path surprising them. four of the Root members got Mikoto before vanishing.

Kushina turned around and was injected with an immediate dose of an ecstasy kind of drug.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo jumped from roof to roof and landed on a roof when the four Root members, along with Mikoto, appeared. Once he saw them undressing her, he already knew what would happen to Kushina if he didn't get there soon. He quickly killed all Root members with a Kunai to the head.

"_Mikoto's good… but Kushina!"_ Angelo thought to himself as he dashed off once again.

…Unknown to him… he was too late.

* * *

**(With Kushina)**

* * *

Kushina had managed to fight back the drug for a minute before it took over.

"Take off your clothes." Satsuke said.

Kushina did as she was told. Satsuke did the same and told her to give him a blowjob.

Kushina got on her knees and began to give him a super deep throat. Satsuke came in her mouth before ordering her to lie on the ground and she did.

But Dark Danzo had other ideas. "No, sit on my dick." He said as sat on the ground. Kushi sat on his dick before Danzo pulled her down with him as he lied on the floor.

Satsuke inserted his dick into her ass as she moaned in pain and pleasure. She only felt pleasure because of the drug. If it weren't for it, these fools would have had their balls chopped off. She started to give the two Root members blowjobs as well.

* * *

**(Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo was only five roof tops away when they started. He ran and ran but something slowed him down. He saw them inject something in her only five more roofs back. Now he was only one roof away but he was slow. Almost at walking speed… no, he was slower, almost limping. Tears ran down his eyes. He didn't know what happened.

Then he saw it, he saw what had finally made him snap. As he landed on their roof… he saw his worst nightmares come to life. And he knew that there really was a queen playing the game besides a king.

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

* * *

Angelo landed on the roof when he saw what would make him snap.

Kushina had gotten on all fours as all the males ejaculated inside her. Her womb was swollen with all their sperm. Her face was in pure and utter bliss only because of the drug. That was the moment they heard it. They heard…

The cry of a demon's sorrow.

**(FINALY! I GET TO KILL SATSUKE, DANZO, AND HIS OTHER ROOT BITCHES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE I WROTE THE ABOVE!)**

**[Change Music to: "Final Fantasy OST-One Winged Angel"]**

* * *

**(ALRIGHT! I want you guys to imagine how Angelo beats them up with the music and make sure to leave Satsuke and Danzo alive in your imagination since I have something planed for them both. ***EVIL LAUGH***)**

* * *

**[End Music]**

After killing the root members, Angelo had left Satsuke and Danzo alive. He looked at them in disgust before walking over to Kushina. The two rapists were too injured to try anything against him anyway.

Unknown to all, Kushina was snapped back into reality once Angelo started beating up the Root members. Kushina saw what he was doing to them and she knew why.

Kushina got back up with tears in her eyes before running away from Angelo. She believed Angelo hated her for enjoying it, not knowing he saw the whole thing.

She didn't care if she was going to be naked while running. All she wanted was for Angelo to be happy and yet, he saw what she had done with them. She would not admit it but that drug made her enjoy it.

Before she could run away naked with her swollen womb, Angelo caught her before pulling her back into a hug. He cried just like he did on that roof top with her back in their old world… just after Ash killed Hei, his brother. He remembered everything that happened from the start to end

* * *

**(FB) (PS: The song is part of the flash back)**

* * *

**[Play: Jiraya's death or it may also be known as "Naruto Shippuden OST-The Guts To Never Give Up"]**

**Once he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of bodies being moved and some were on the ground. The ones on the ground were unrecognizable, some were even incinerated. Angelo summoned 2000 clones to help out in anything and he assigned a group to look at the names of those who died.**

**The real Angelo move to the medical bay right away. That was when he spotted Mina crying. He ran over to her to ask but when he saw she was outside a med room he involuntarily looked through the glass and saw Hei.**

**Hei's chest was covered with blood soaked bandages. His heart was pierced. Even when he was immortal, only Angelo would be able to survive a strike from a spirit sword like this.**

**Instinctively, Angelo barged in the room holding Hei's hand.**

"**Ani! Ani! Don't die! Bai still needs you! Yin, Suou! They need you! Mina needs you! DAMMIT ANI-SAN! Don't die on us!" Angelo screamed as tears ran down his face. Angelo's walls broke the moment he saw what happened to Hei, his friend… his brother.**

**Hei just looked at Angelo with a sad smile. "Angelo, Ash has gone nuts. He made a pack with the demons. His sword, he gave it the name of Vindex (Latin for Punisher). I manage to save Mai and Suou… the rest… ***COUGH***… t-they were taken by Ash. He took them to another world… ***COUGH*** Please, kill him." Hei said as he was taking his last breaths. Mina slowly walked towards him and held his hand once she was at his side.**

**Angelo just watched the two of them as Mina cried. Only the two of them heard what she said. "Take me with you." She hugged Hei as she said this. Hei looked at Angelo before nodding causing more tears to flow from his brother's eyes.**

**Angelo placed a hand on each of their heads. He whispered as he closed his eyes; "I promise, I will find a way to bring you back… this I swear on my soul. No matter how long it takes, I will bring you back." Then, his hands twitched before they died. Many saw what happened. While no one heard what Mina said, they knew what she said.**

**He then cried his heart out when he made it back into his room. He got to the top of the mansion's roof where he cried. Kushina saw him there and went to comfort him.**

"**Angelo…" She said as she approached him. "Mei Ren and Akira just arrived. I sent them to a vacant room." Honestly, she didn't know what to say. After all, it isn't every day the person you care about most losses their brother.**

**Angelo just leaned his back to the side of the chimney, which was located at the left side of the mansion's roof. His tears flowed freely as he looked down. He didn't seem to have heard Kushina though. "I hate it." He said in sore voice.**

**This startled Kushina. **_**"Hate it?"**_

"**Why, why am I given this curse of immortality?! Is it so that I can see my precious people suffer… DIE?!" Angelo just hugged his knees close to his body. Kushina ran up to him and hugged him tight.**

"**I'm sure there's a good reason… you just haven't found it yet." Kushina was now in her caring wife mode. She was surprised when Angelo hugged her back. Her back was pressed against his chest now.**

**Angelo placed his head on her shoulder. "Stay with me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Her hands moved to rest on his arms. "I always will." She said as she rested her head against his chest when she shifted so she could lean into him.**

**They stayed that way the whole night.**

**[End Song]**

* * *

**(End FB)**

* * *

**[Optional song/music; "Emotional Music: Our farewell" by BrunuhVille]**

It started to rain…

"Y-You s-s-said you'd… you'd s-stay wi-with m-m-me re-remem-remember?" Angelo said as he cried on her shoulder.

Kushina didn't know what to say. Even after he saw her enjoying it, he still cared for her. She didn't know it but Angelo still loved her.

Angelo knew the truth. He knew that it was just the drug. He would care for her even if it meant that he would have to sell his soul to the devil.

As it continued to rain, He gave her his own version of Hei's trench coat. Just like Naruto, the inside of his coat was a different color. His was red. His hair was soaked in rain water. His hair stuck to his Oni mask. He was happy that he got to Kushina… even if it was late; he still got to her before they made her a slave which is why… he believed it wasn't too late but just late.

Kushina hugged him back as he cried. She may not understand him even with their history together before Kushina married Minato in the old world but still, she was happy that Angelo came and cared for her.

**[Change music to:** **02 TB No 21 Kresnik]**

Angelo's body was surrounded by white and black chakra. His eyes were red surrounded by silver, his hair was as gray as ash, and his upper clothes were ripped to reveal a shirtless Angelo.

Angelo had wings coming out of his back… gray colored wings. He flew around the battlefield and started killing all the KAF members he found. He had shown no mercy even to the women of KAF.

He looked at a team of Kohitsuji fighting against a tank. He had summoned a sword… his sword. **"****Release the Black Plague; Sebastian Michaelis!****"**

"**Yes, my lord!"**

The entire battle field was in utter chaos. All KAF members had received the symptoms of the plague. All of them were being killed by the Hitsuji members at the same time.

Angelo killed every KAF he found and burned their bodies. The Hitsuji members all watched in awe excluding Naruto who was doing his job quite well.

As Angelo landed back on the roof, He shoved his hand into Danzo while placing his other hand on Kushina's womb… without making it messy or pass through him, he teleported the sperm into Danzo and he did the same for Satsuke. He kicked them toward the Hokage monument where they were trapped in ropes that held them.

No one, not even Ash Landers could cut them down. They were naked with their penises sealed tight. The sperm they gave Kushina was in their stomachs now… Angelo really is one sadistic bastard.

**[End Music]**

Angelo was in a full blown evil laugh just like Devil Jin. Then, his black and white chakra disappeared. Angelo was in his stoic face again before grinning.

Unknown to the outside world, He had sealed the darker part of his soul into his sword which is what gave him the chance to do that… the two halves of Angelo could agree on one thing, they enjoyed what they did to the two rapist.

And with that, Angelo made two clones to carry Mikoto and Kushina to the Namikaze Compound. He felt the cool breeze on his chest before he unsealed his one of his original clothes which was the battle attire of Noctis. He still had his Oni mask on which made him feel relieved.

"_At least Yami… well,_ me_ knows how to control his power more."_

"_**Yeah well, Ash is just too annoying anyway so I guess were rubbing off on ourselves huh?"**_

"_. . . . . . . . Dude, that just sounded wrong."_

"_**Meh, at least we know we're straight!"**_

"_True, true, so, wanna continue the fun?"_

"_**Killing spree, HERE WE COME!"**_

With that, Angelo jumped down from the roof.

***STATIC***

"Angelo, KAF reinforcements are inbound."

"Roger Control… get me to Naruto and Sasuke."

***STATIC***

**"Roger… Naruto is 20 blocks to your left. Sasuke is with Alpha team, we'll get them to converge with you."**

"Negative, Naruto and I will converge with Sasuke and Alpha team."

***STATIC***

"**Roger that, Control out."**

***STATIC***

**(PS: Play any battle music you like here and end it whenever you like.)**

Angelo summoned two more clones before they took up the triangle formation with Angelo being the spear tip.

Angelo and his clones each summoned an M4A1. They moved into the first block

. . . . . . . . .

"Clear!" One of Angelo's clones said as he planted a black explosive tag on a pile of rubble.

The second block was the same. So was the third until the nineteenth. Angelo always liked to move fast when he wanted to do something. Only one more block to go before they reached Naruto.

***BOOM***

"You know… somehow, shit always seems to go well before everything goes to hell." Angelo said to himself much to his clones' amusement.

"No shit!" One of his clones said as they began to run towards Naruto's position.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was hiding at the entrance of destroyed, yet still standing, building. He was taking heavy fire from the KAF reinforcements and they were closing in on him fast. The only things keeping them back were his grenade launchers. Each of the KAF squads had already begun to us tactical shields which left his normal bullets out of the action. He tried to place chakra in them but it only made a dent.

***LIGHT BULB MOMENT***

His eye lit up with an idea. His grenade launchers weren't much help but he noticed that explosions were the only way to get past those damned shields. He then changed his outfit to that of a black and orange version of Noctis's battle gear. The orange part was actually just the symbol of Kohitsuji which consisted of a Templar cross over the Assassin logo which was on his sleeves, and back.

Naruto had his new hidden blade gauntlets and he took out two kunai with explosive tags attached to them before sending chakra into them as he placed them on his hidden blades.

"Kunai." He said as he flicked his wrists. He was happy to see that instead of the ordinary blades, he got kunais. And, as he let them slide down, he saw their explosive tags wrapped around the handle. Now, if you add the fact that the hidden blades of Naruto, Sasuke, and Angelo could absorb Nature Chakra at a fast pace… along with being able to do whatever the owner wishes it to do… like clone weapons… Naruto Uzumaki is now a walking Kunai machine gun.

Naruto, who still had his Oni mask on even with his new attire just like Angelo, jumped from his cover and began to throw his everlasting explosive kunai to the men and women of KAF.

"**There is no room for letting the women in war live if only for them to be used as slaves. War is war… mercy is both strength and weakness. If you show mercy to the wrong person, you can die by their hands be it; they do it themselves or ask someone else to kill you. If you show mercy, make sure you show it to the right person."** Kurama told Naruto through their mental link.

The blonde nodded before jumping up and spinning in the air. He rained kunai into the shields and tanks of the KAF. As soon as he landed, he looked at them and saw the number of kunai on the ground, and the ones that had pierced their armor. _"Shit… I just know that Angelo will either be pissed, or proud… or maybe eve both… eh, what the hell?"_

"Sayonara bitches!" Naruto shouted once he got behind a pile of rubble as he snapped his fingers.

******BOOOOOOOOOOOOM******

**(With Angelo)**

Once Angelo heard the explosion, his right eye was twitching in annoyance. Yet somehow, he felt proud instead of annoyed.

With a sigh, he turned a corner to see Naruto coughing from the dust cloud the blonde had created. He looked through the now lessening dust cloud and was actually impressed… minus the fact that Naruto was bloody if the situation called for it of course since he didn't want anyone else to experience war like he did but it was inevitable in this world.

"Well, you did a good job… are you sure I'm not rubbing off on you?" Angelo asked with concern.

Naruto scratched the back of his head at this. "Hopefully you rubbed off on me just a little. If it's too much then Kaa-san would kill you… or give you a present."

"Yeah yeah, you and that perverted mind of yours should be with Kushi, Tsunami or Sakura… wait, you do know she started to regain her feelings for you right?" A nervous Angelo said.

"No… oh."

"***SIGH*** Anyway, let's get to Sasuke."

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

The four members of Alpha team along with Sasuke were holding their own against their enemy's reinforcements. So far so good since none of their tanks were able to locate them but they knew it would only be a matter of time before they were found which is why they started to move from building to building.

Itachi was holding his M4A1 and was looking around as if he was in panic. Sasuke was doing the same but the three other members knew it was because the two brothers could notice things more than the three of them could. The panic was just to draw the enemy out anyway.

After taking no more than five steps, Itachi spotted a tank out of the corner of a building heading their way.

"Sasuke, keep a look out for a tank at four o'clock." Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke looked to where Itachi said it was and took out his grenade launchers. The grenade launcher would only block the vision since its ammunition couldn't penetrate through the tank's armor. Sasuke remembered his anti-tank rifle but he still didn't get enough practice with it yet.

***STATIC***

"**Alpha team, Tengu, can you guys hold off until Shinigami **(Angelo)** and Kitsune **(Naruto)** get there?"**

"No promises about all of us but yes, we can." Itachi answered the radio through his earpiece.

***STATIC***

"**Roger, ETA to your position, one minute… max is five, out."**

Itachi then looked at his men and at Sasuke. Sasuke maybe more powerful than he is but he still had more experience. "Are you sure you don't regret this?" He asked his men.

"Eh, what the hell. It's not like we did this for nothing anyway. It may seem like nothing but I'm fighting for Konoha." A2 said.

"Agreed, after all, you're the one who took us in Kohitsuji in the first place. My brother and I are on this same team here with you because of you." A4 said and revealed that he was the brother of A2.

"I really only joined this out of boredom but now… I think I know what I'm fighting for. After all, it isn't every day that I get a chance to change myself from the life of a criminal to that of a person who tries to bring justice." A3 added.

Itachi nodded. He knew these people would have an impact on him… especially since he started to think of them as brothers. He would not… no, he _shall_ not lose them.

"Onii-san, the tank's moving in!" Sasuke yelled at his older brother. Alpha team quickly pulled out their smoke grenades and threw them to the ground. It had alerted the tank to their exact location but now it couldn't see them… or to be more understandable, the people inside the tank couldn't see them but only people who want the specifics wanted to read that.

The five men opened fire. Itachi's Katon wouldn't work on it since he gave the intelligence to Command that they started to build tanks that could withstand a hundred fire balls.

Both he and Sasuke couldn't use their more powerful techniques due to getting the chances of being found get greater if they did. If they even used their Susano or Amaterasu, they would blow their cover in being non-Uchiha.

"Kuso! Where the fuck are Naruto and Angelo when you need them!" Sasuke cursed which was quite uncharacteristic of him even if he was open with people… he had never cursed out loud before.

"**Shinra Tensei!****"**

A voice rang out and the smoke, infantry, and the tank were blasted away. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto who was standing there near the center of the clearing with his eyes wide open at what was in front of him… or better yet, who was in front of him.

Angelo Grey had his arms outstretched revealing him to be the caster of one of _the _most power filled jutsus ever to be used by a Rennegan user. However, when Alpha team, Naruto, and Sasuke looked around, they saw that the buildings were still as they were. They looked back at Angelo before they saw it, the perfect eyes.

Angelo's eyes were that of the legendary Jubi/Juubi. His eyes however were black and yellow. His eyes' yellow tomoes and rings glowed brightly. Around his eyes were the marks of a sage. But his was red instead of Naruto's orange. Then, veins around his eyes seemed to have become visible like he was using the Byakugan. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and the rest of Alpha team were shocked.

When they looked at his head, he had the horns of his Oni mask and they saw that he had _four_ whisker marks on each cheek **(They look like when Naruto goes into his red Kyuubi mode or when he fought Orochimaru at the bridge in Cannon)**. They looked at his hands and saw _black bones_ retreating back into them. When they saw that, they looked and saw that every single KAF in the area had one of those bones sticking out through the back of their heads. The tank was littered with them.

Angelo closed his eyes before it became normal again. "Fall back. This battle was won by us but this is just one battle… the war of worlds is just beginning." Angelo said as he headed out the red district through a hidden passage in a building that was still standing strong.

* * *

**(Ichiraku's; Time = 6:00p.m.)**

* * *

Angelo, Tenchui, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were all present in the stand. Tenchui treated them like normal costumers but when they spoke, they spoke in codes.

When the group left… excluding Tenchui of course, they headed out towards the most expensive restaurant in the village. Once they got inside and were given a table they began to talk… mostly about how Angelo got those eyes… those perfect eyes.

Naruto spoke up first though. "Hey, why don't we discuss this in a more quite place?"

Angelo smirked. He was laughing in his head at the fact that Naruto didn't notice things mostly going south when people speak somewhere private but he thought of just going along and explaining. "You see young leader, people have a better chance at hearing you talk to someone somewhere quiet. While it isn't a guarantee that talking in a loud place will keep your secrets, it is giving you a better chance to keep them."

The group looked around and noticed that people were minding their own business.

"So uh… Gure **(Grey/gray)**, how did _those_ happen?" Kakashi asked as he referred to Angelo's eyes. He may not have been in the battle but he saw what happened since he was in their command center.

Angelo extended his senses and noticed that someone was trying to listen to them. He looked around to their direction and saw the waitress bring them their food. As she placed it down, he looked at her face and saw someone he wasn't expecting. It was Hyuuga Hitomi.

She let a paper slide from her sleeve which Angelo quickly got and hid in his own. Angelo looked at the food and saw something he always loved even more than bacon… BBQ! He had given out 15 orders of this and just looking at it made his mouth drool.

Kakashi though used his plate as a shield to cover his face when he ate. _"At least we know that part of him hasn't changed." _The rest of the group thought in unison.

When Angelo felt that the person was distracted, he read the note on the paper quickly.

_Angelo,_

_I know that you might hate me for disobeying your orders but I just found out a few things that you might want to know. Just be careful when you talk, someone is trying to listen in on your discussion. The person's none other than Hitachi Uchiha._

_From you sweet Hitomi._

Angelo looked towards the back and this time, he did see Hitachi Uchiha. Angelo started to look around before he noticed that some of the Hitsuji members were here as well. _"Must be their way of keeping Naruto Safe."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto looked like he was about to ask another question before he saw Angelo stare at him. As he saw Angelo take a stick of BBQ and ate it like a person who didn't have food in his entire life he looked behind Angelo and at the end of the room, he saw Hitachi Uchiha looking at Angelo. He then moved his hand so everyone at the table could see he was pointing to Angelo then to Hitachi.

Hitachi looked like a black haired Fugaku and was wearing the Konoha Police Force **(KPF)** uniform.

Naruto looked around and saw some of the Hitsuji members around and moved his arm a bit.

They acknowledged.

For the next five minutes, Hitachi Uchiha was put to shame when he tried to control an all out brawl in the restaurant. He tried to solve it 'peacefully' with his Sharingan but that just caused people to gang up on him.

* * *

**(Five minutes later; outside the restaurant)**

* * *

"Gah!" Hitachi shouted as he was thrown out the building all bruised and beaten.

Next, two men who tackled each other out the restaurant landed on him and one of their knees landed on his balls. Safe to say, whatever used to be known as Konoha's safest district, was gone since that night, the whole district was in an uproar. **(Just imagine grove street in GTA SA in riot mode!)**

* * *

**(Hokage Mountain; 15 minutes after the fight/riot started)**

* * *

The group looked down on Konoha. They saw riot police trying to stop it but their new sector of the organization, the SAS or Special Assassination Squad had made it out and started to kill many of the Uchiha clan since they are the only police force Konoha has... for now.

"So, you guys still wanna know about how I got my eyes or what?" Angelo asked as he just looked down on Konoha.

"Yeah, we would love to know that." Naruto said as he leaned on the Sandaime's head.

"Very well…" Angelo said as he looked at them. He sat at the edge of cliff as he began to explain. "I got these eyes from… my first lover in all the elemental nations. She is still a beauty but… this is all I'm telling. There are some things that are better left untouched or untold." He said as he got up. He was way more secretive about this part of his past than he was the rest.

The others didn't pry. They knew when to respect a person's decision and with that, Kakashi left and tried to calm the riot since regular forces were being called in, Itachi had to play as the bodyguard for the fourth hokage, Sasuke went to see Haku and his now 7 year old son in their main base, and Naruto and Angelo headed towards the Namikaze compound.

* * *

**(Namikaze Compound)**

* * *

Angelo and Naruto arrived in the middle of the compound. Each floated down to the ground.

Naruto walked into his house with Angelo following closely. There, in the living room, they saw Kushi, Kushina and Mikoto getting along together. The two men thought of listening in on their conversation.

* * *

**(The three women at the moment)**

* * *

"So, Kushi, I heard you and my son hit it off last night." Kushina said in a teasing tone.

Kushi blushed at the memory with a bit of blood trickling down her nose before she wiped it off. "Shut up. Besides, when are you two going to have your pussies fucked by Angelo? I know you girls are already holding back from trying to rape him!" Kushi said with a wide grin.

Kushina's mood changed. She remembered what happened today but still, even with Angelo's comforting words, she still didn't feel like she could be with him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Kushi asked with concern clear in her voice and on her face.

"N-No, it's just that, Mikoto in this world… is Miko right?" Kushina asked as she started to cry. When Kushi nodded she continued. "Anyway, Miko's son, Satsuke, along with this world's Danzo and Root raped me… Angelo was able to kill them but… but I enjoyed it… I enjoyed being raped! Why?!" Kushina asked as she cried out loud. Miko and Kushi hugged her to give her comfort as best they could.

"You're wrong."

The three girls looked at where the voice came from only to see Angelo who had tears running down his face. "It wasn't you; it was the drug that gave you that pleasure! You aren't like that Kushina!" Angelo shouted as more tears began to roll down his face. He started to walk towards her as if he was limping again… just like the time when he could have stopped it sooner, he was slowed by an invisible force.

"No! Stay away from me! I'm a whore!" Kushina said as she backed up to a wall as she cried.

Angelo seethed in anger at her self-pity. "Fine, if you really want to stay here and feel sorry for yourself then do it!" He shouted and was about to burst out the room before he turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head which caused Angelo to pass through the door before he disappeared from all of them.

"Angelo! Wait, I'm sorry!" Kushina called out as she ran out the door.

Only to be greeted by the wind…

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo appeared in the middle of a clearing. But not just any clearing, it was the clearing in his mindscape. He used to have Hei in here the whole time before. Hei… his brother, and summon. As weird as it was, Hei was a summon… a Jubi no Ookami summon. **(Ookami = wolf)**

Angelo seemed to have stayed there for hours but he knew it was only a few seconds in the real world. So, after having enough time to relieve his stress, He warped out of there and into the land of reality. He appeared on the roof top of the Namikaze Compound just in time to here Kushina say she was sorry.

Angelo waited until 10 o'clock. Kushina was in her own room as well as Mikoto. Naruto and Kushi were at it again though and this time… he doubted Kushi would be able to walk at all tomorrow if the sounds which was coming out of their room was anything to go by. With a sigh, he jumped down from his perch and placed a silencing jutsu over their room before he went into Kushina's room.

* * *

**(Kushina's room)**

* * *

Kushina was trying to cry herself to sleep. The crying was working but the sleeping part… wasn't. She knew Angelo was right and that she was just feeling dirty because of the way she was used. She didn't understand how Angelo could still love her but she knew that he did… and he still does.

The door opened to revealed Angelo who had a sad look on his face. As he entered the room, he spoke. "Kushina, I'm sorr- MPH!" But he was silenced when Kushina kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in shock before he fell into the passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

* * *

**[Play: DTB OST-Yin's piano]**

Kushina kissed Angelo passionately before she dragged him onto the bed with her. As soon as she got on the bed and saw Angelo on top of her, she activated a seal located at her back with just pure chakra. Her clothes vanished in an instant. Besides, what if they did it on their clothes because of pure animal instinct taking over?

Angelo did the same as well when it came to the clothes but when Kushina saw his chest, she was shocked. Even after all the battles, there wasn't a single scar.

Kushina flipped him on the bed making her the one on top. She started to tease him as she grinded herself on his rod. She was surprised that he was just smirking. She tried to grind faster but it only made him chuckle when she came ahead of him. She was furious to say the least. "The Seal of Pleasure" appeared just above her nether region.

Angelo them flipped them again this time, he was on top. Before Kushina could complain about losing, Angelo was rubbing her clit with his cock which just made her moan. Angelo had placed a silencing jutsu over the entire room before he entered just to be safe which is quite useful in this circumstance. "Are you ready my Hime?" Angelo asked as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Just do it…" Kushina said with a cute pout and blush adoring her face.

"Do what?" Angelo said. He really loved teasing her.

Kushina had grown a tick mark at this. _"Is he trying to play with me? Fine, you win this round but I will win against you!" _She thought to herself. And as Angelo started to pull back she couldn't hold it in anymore so, she let her animal instincts take over. She wrapped her legs around his waist before she forced him into her. With a cry of pain and pleasure since blood started to leak out just like when she was a virgin, she mange to say the sentence that Angelo had wanted to hear from her. "Knock me out." She said before kissing him on the lips.

Angelo had smirked when they kissed each other. Not one to disappoint, he did as he was told. He didn't hold back. He started to plunge into her like the hulk would smash and as fast as he would. He didn't want to break her and make her his slave after all.

Kushina was screaming as she was being done from the front but she started to get tired… literally, she was tired just to be fucked from the front. But before she knew it, Angelo shifted their position making her bend on all fours.

As the pleasure increased, Kushina lost her strength to keep her head up and was screaming in pure ecstasy. Her butt was the only part up and Angelo bent down to her face only to receive a kiss before she switched their positions again.

This time, Kushina was on top of Angelo as he sat on the bed. He started to suck on her breast while groping her ass cheeks. She moaned in ecstasy again and again before she hugged him in between her wonderful mounds as both came together.

**(Lemon End)**

They fell sideways on the bed while panting. Kushina had snuggled closer to Angelo much to the content of both. Then, after doing it for one more round, Kushina was beneath Angelo as she tried to sleep.

Angelo looked at her face only to see a happy and contented smile on her face. He fixed their positions so that they were lying on their side. Angelo wrapped his hands around Kushina hugging her close to him and much to his joy, she moved herself closer into to his hold before Angelo twitched a finger and the covers covered their naked forms.

"Good night Angelo-koi." Kushina muttered before she tried to snuggle closer.

Angelo just gave a light chuckle as he turned her over so that she could wrap her hands around his neck which she did. Her wonderful mounds pressed against his chest as he hugged her back. His chin rested on her head as both soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**[Music End]**

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

Angelo and Naruto awoke at the same time they always do but this time, the two men awoke to their loving beauties. Angelo's was Kushina while Naruto's was Kushi.

As soon as the two men got changed, they began their normal routine which was train, rest, and a few other things that involve their day to day things which is where we are now… their training.

Angelo took out his scythe while Naruto took out a normal Katana. Naruto held the Katana with his right while he held some shuriken in the other. Each and every time Naruto threw the shuriken; Angelo would block and send them back and would cause Naruto to do the same or dodge them and charge him. Either way, Naruto would have to charge him soon no matter what so with that in mind, Naruto was thinking of a plan. Like the usual, he threw the shuriken at Angelo who blocked but Naruto this time ran with the shuriken forcing Angelo to up his defenses… or so he thought.

Angelo had blocked all of his strikes which had surprised Naruto although the blonde didn't show it. After five minutes of torturing the blonde, he called it.

"You've improved Naruto but still, until you unlock your Bankai, you can't hope to beat me." Angelo said with a smile.

Naruto just smiled back. "Thanks I guess… Anyway, how'd it go with Kaa-san last night?"

Angelo just had a smirk on his lips. "How did it go with Kushi last night?"

"Point taken." Naruto said with a very identical smirk on his face.

The two men went into the middle building which was summoned with Naruto's new Mokuton. There, they were greeted by Kushi and Kushina who were cooking their breakfast. Mikoto was probably still asleep.

* * *

**(Mikoto at the moment)**

* * *

Mikoto was fingering herself while daydreaming about Angelo doing things to her… things he did with Kushina last night.

Yup, that's right; she knows what went down last night.

* * *

**(Back with Angelo and Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto had the sudden urge to call Angelo a lucky bastard while Angelo had the urge to go sugar high. And trust me, a sugar high Angelo is very dangerous.

And so, after they ate their breakfast, Naruto and Angelo went towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

**(Ichiraku's)**

* * *

Naruto had arrived first since Angelo told him that he had something to check on.

Naruto was once again tackled by his two **(known)** fangirls AKA: Ayame and Koharu. Naruto was pinned to the ground making Tenchui laugh at his misfortune… or fortune if you think he's lucky.

"Come on girls, you don't wanna keep him from getting his ramen do you?" Tenchui said in a tone that told them he found it amusing but to Naruto, it meant that he had more information. And so, with pouts and sighs of disappointments from the girls, they let go of Naruto.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo was currently outside the Inuzuka compound. He had a menacing smirk across his face. He was going to enjoy this.

He had somehow manage to sneak pass all the dogs of the Inuzuka and appeared just outside the window of Tsume's room and smirked at what he saw. Itachi was sleeping with Tsume just like in their old world where Tsume had fallen for Itachi. _"Heh, it seems as though as if some things don't change at all." _Angelo thought to himself.

Then, as if he just remembered… which he did, he dashed off to find Kiba. This time though, he used a more… subtle approach… which was bursting through the front door of the compound with a rapist who was now dead.

At the sound of the commotion, Kiba, and all the other members came running to the scene.

Angelo had actually held his head just to keep the act but still, he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy if only for a few seconds. Once he saw Kiba, he got what he was after.

* * *

**(PAUSE!)**

* * *

Kiba was now younger than Hana who was ten just like Ayame and Koharu. Kiba was actually part of the main part of phase two which is why he was currently 3 again.

* * *

**(Play)**

* * *

"Sorry about that. This pervert wanted to fuck one of your members so I tried to stop him bu~ut…" Angelo left it hanging before looking at the now dead pervert/rapist before continuing. "I guess I over did it a bit... ah, what the hell?" He said as he just started to walk out of the compound and started to head to Ichiraku's leaving all the Inuzuka clan members besides Kiba to stare in shock.

That was when he bumped into a pink blur. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and smile. "Hey Angelo, I wanted to see Naruto, do you know where he is?" She asked with the smile as they began to walk towards Ichiraku.

* * *

**(PAUSE!)**

* * *

Sakura was also part of the main phase 2 meaning she too was younger but still, she had the body of a five year old for now. When they would start it, she would have to take her body to the required age. She did have her hair short here just like when she was young but whenever she was teased about her forehead, she ignored it knowing that Naruto didn't mind and she knew that Naruto would just tease her about it but never really show any negativity towards her.

* * *

**(PLAY)**

* * *

"Yup, I'm heading there myself." With that, the two Hitsuji members were making their way towards Ichiraku's.

As soon they entered the ramen stand, they saw that Ayame was teaching Koharu how to cook ramen. They also saw Naruto who was smiling at them.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura said with her smile unknowingly getting the attention of the two girls in the stand.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto asked even with his smile on his face.

Sakura took a stool beside Naruto before she gave him a warm smile and answering his question. "What does it look like? I'm eating."

Angelo just smirked at the two before he took a seat on Naruto's other side. "Tenchui, 15 bowls of Miso, pork, and beef ramen please!"

This got Naruto's attention immediately. "Same order!" Naruto shouted.

Tenchui smirked. "Commin right up!"

Within the next 10 minutes, Tenchui was crying tears of joy at the profit he made.

Angelo had won the ramen eating contest by eating from three bowls at the same time… how? Simple; he mixed them into one bowl.

Naruto cursed as he had to pay for the meal. He was thankful that the "Seal of Infinity" was in his Gama-chan or else he would be broke by now.

"You know what… I think it time to check on a few people." Angelo said as he smirked a smirk that would make all the villains in the world green with envy.

"I don't think I'm with you on that one." Naruto said with massive sweat drop.

Angelo just shrugged before he walked out the stand. That was soon followed by Naruto since he felt as if Ayame and Koharu would rape him that instant.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP! 9 Years later)**

* * *

During the past nine years, village was starting to get much more peace than it had before. Ever since that incident of Angelo killing that rapist near the Inuzuka clan compound, and the bodies if Satsuke and this world's Danzo hanging from the Yondaime's head, the rapist started to get scared and started to just go into brothels.

While Angelo and Naruto didn't really approve, they just let them be since the women/girls there were after sex just like the men so it was a win-win. Surprisingly, some of them even found their true loves there… not _r__eally_ weird but still, it was weird.

Anyway, when Naruko, Erza, and Narumi joined the academy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura joined as well and once again had to live through the history but this time, they listened for the first year since this world had a different history than their's… although there were a few similarities.

Anyway, none of them had to stop anymore sexual harassments since Itachi and Angelo were somehow able to make a new organization within Konoha. They called it, **"Kuro Kaze" **or **"Black Wind" **since they could kill anyone who raped, or did any other crimes _without_ the knowledge of the 'hokage' since he was too busy trying to kill all Kohitsuji forces who have really put up an epic fight this past nine years in the Red District of Konoha.

Over the past years, Naruto was gaining a few fangirls with Sasuke being their second target. Thankfully, they always manage to escape them. Sasuke is actually a one woman man even if he would be placed under the CRA or Clan Restoration Act for starters… no offense.

Now, since the years were quite relaxed, that did not mean that there weren't any big things that happened. Like the Uchiha clan Massacre that happened when Satsuki was only seven. On that day, was when Naruto awakened his two staged bankai which is what Angelo had… this meant that he could deceive an opponent with the first bankai before he would release his final bankai.

* * *

**(FB)**

* * *

**Naruto and Itachi were at the entrance of The Uchiha clan District that was also known as a compound. **(I see no difference in this situation)

**Naruto wore his Oni mask with the battle attire of Noctis. He calls it, "The Hunter" or "Hunter" outfit for short.**

**Itachi though, was just wearing his regular ANBU outfit which consisted of the weasel ANBU mask, and normal ANBU gear.**

*STATIC*

"Naruto, Itachi, this is Angelo. I was able to once again bend this world a bit. I made Maki here… 14 since she would have already been in her twenties if I didn't. Anyway, good luck you two. Oh yeah, Naruto… don't be late in saving them… I have a feeling Hitachi will try to rape Miko and Satsuki as well."

**Naruto and Itachi nodded before dashing off into the compound.**

* * *

(With Hitachi)

* * *

**Hitachi had just finished killing all of his clan members but his family. Now, as he had entered his own home, he saw Fugaku trying to force himself on to Miko. The keyword being: trying.**

**He quickly impaled Fugaku with his sword before he pushed Miko down of the floor before summoning two Shadow Clones to hold her down. He had a vile smirk on his face as he touched a pressure point on her neck before bringing the now paralyzed Miko outside.**

**He threw her on the ground and lift up her skirt. Then he heard the shouts of "Kaa-san! What's going on!" coming from none other than Satsuki.**

**Once Satsuki turned a corner, she was grabbed by Hitachi's clones before they too paralyzed her. She was also thrown to the ground beside her mother before Hitachi ripped her shirt to reveal a rather well developed figure for her age. But just before he was going to have some fun with them, he was stopped again which was about to make him go crazy since he couldn't have his fun yet.**

"**Don't you dare touch them!" A feminine shout from his right called out.**

**With a groan, he looked at the person only to get more turned on by the really well developed body of his sister Maki. He took out his sword and dashed towards Maki.**

**Maki didn't wear a mask. She wore the standard ANBU gear with a sword which she used to block his strikes.**

**Hitachi smirked. He was going to have three ladies with him tonight. He kicked Maki near the other two female Uchiha which she didn't notice. He smirked when his clones cut her clothes off and pinned her to the ground. Hitachi didn't paralyze her though… he had really wanted to see her fight when he would ravage her.**

[Play: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin]

**A kick landed on his face which sent him away from the women. Once he got up, he saw Naruto and Itachi pressing the pressure points on the women before Itachi charged him.**

**Itachi and Hitachi traded blows before Itachi jumped back. He charged him again and aimed for his head which Hitachi dodged.**

**Hitachi countered with his own sword but Itachi had blocked him again. And so they traded blows before Hitachi had enough and pushed Itachi back a bit.**

"**Ha! Is that all you have?" Hitachi taunted him.**

"**No… just wanted to warm up. **Bankai… Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." **Itachi said and before long, Hitachi had fallen on the ground. But he was laughing.**

"**Do you really think that you're the only one who has achieved that?! Bitch please!" Hitachi said with a huge smirk on his face. "**Bankai!"

"_**BANKAI!**__**"**_

**The rest of them turned to see Naruto without his mask. His eyes shadowed by his hair as he had just taken care of Hitachi's clones. **_**"**__**Drink the blood of my enemies… ALUCARD!**__**"**_

"_**As you wish… my master.**__**"**_

**The air became heavy; Naruto's whisker marks started to fade and he summoned a double edged sword that looked like Alucard's when said vampire used his true form.**

**Naruto stabbed Hitachi in many places. He then gained more power than before and he said the one thing that would make Angelo proud the next day. **_**"**__**Bankai, Final Release! My Final Fantasy; I Summon Thee; Sephiroth!**__**"**_

**Naruto's sword soon changed to that of Masamune. His attire was the same but this time, his orange was changed to silver. His eyes glowed blue and had slits in them before he appeared in front of Hitachi as he stabbed him and threw him up into the air using his sword.**

**He then grew **_**two**_** black wings unlike Sephiroth who only had one. He flew towards Hitachi and started to stab him repeatedly. He also started to slash him just like Cloud would but he didn't have any other swords. And when they came down, Hitachi couldn't be recognized one bit.**

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted as he landed on Hitachi with a stab to the back of the man's head**

[End Song]

* * *

**(End FB)**

* * *

Naruto was questioned by Satsuki the next day at school since she had insisted to continue to go to school that day just to question Naruto. Minato had wanted to cancel school that day but the idea of getting more powerful Konuichi got the better of him which was actually a good thing for once.

Naruto of course had denied it. Satsuki _tried_ to threaten him by saying that she would give her body to Minato if he didn't tell her the truth.

Naruto was a wise man though so, he told her this, "Are you sure you want to go that far just for the truth and then be viewed as a whore?"

Those words struck her hard. Naruto had actually avoided her questions every time.

Which is why we are now here on their graduation day.

* * *

**(Ninja Academy)**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had planned this for days. During the past years they were here, Naruto had been gathering Kurama's darker half to give Kurama his full power. This would cause the sisters to pass and get placed on the same team while he, Sasuke, and Sakura would get placed on the same team.

Naruto was to fail again and get Mizuki to ask him to steal the scroll, and then, he would make a copy of it before burning the scroll.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura had got into the room where they would test her.

* * *

**(PAUSE)**

* * *

Sakura was actually a bit surprised to see that her sister, Mebuki, from the other was her mother in this world. Her real mother, Saya, didn't exist in this world.

* * *

**(PLAY)**

* * *

Anyway, as soon as she was done, Sasuke was called in.

"Sasuke Kamikaze." Sasuke aced it as always.

And this time, Naruto and Sasuke had to call each other Teme or Dobe just to get out and in with no suspicion. Also…

"Naruto Kamikaze." Naruto got up and went into the room once Sasuke got out.

Naruto and Sasuke were registered as brothers.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto had to fail this and since they asked him to do the Bunshin… he couldn't due to him having too much chakra.

Naruto has also built a brotherly relationship with Iruka just like in his last world and both have trusted each other enough to know that they both hated Minato. Naruto had also told Iruka his plan and where he and Sasuke had truly come from. Iruka was even allowed to join Kohitsuji as a covert operative in Konoha's academy.

Ever since Iruka had joined Kohitsuji, he got to know the members well and had even begun to gain close friends. When he heard that Tenchui was actually a spy just like him, the two became close friends immediately.

And so, it was just like before, Mizuki 'tricked' Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll.

* * *

**(At the forest)**

* * *

Naruto had just finished copying the scroll into his own which he had quickly sealed away. When he felt Mizuki arrive, he burnt the scroll into ash.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do?!" Mizuki yelled in anger that the scroll was destroyed.

Iruka had chosen that moment to show himself.

Mizuki thought he could convince Iruka to help him kill Naruto though and didn't see the gun he had. Even if he did, he believed Iruka was on his side.

Iruka had a cold and calculating look on his eyes before he pointed his gun at Mizuki and fired.

Mizuki had heard Iruka point the gun but when he heard the shot… that was the last thing he could hear. He was shot in the head before he laid on the ground dead.

Iruka had gone green a bit but he managed to hold it in. He dropped to the ground only to be caught by Naruto and Sasuke in their true forms minus their eyes since they managed to turn them off.

"First kill?" Sasuke asked.

"No… just the first time I killed a traitor." Iruka said before he regained his composure.

Naruto nodded before letting Sasuke take care of the rest while he went to Mizuki's corpse.

***STATIC***

"**Naruto, this is Angelo, we need a diversion since KAF is preparing to strike again."**

"Roger." Naruto said as he placed a seal on Mizuki before said man's body imploded. He then looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Iruka, can you go and warn Konoha of a fire?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka nodded and leapt to the trees in the direction of Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before both of them shouted their favorite fire jutsu. **"****Katon: Majestic Destroyer Flame!****"**

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

Iruka had given Naruto a head band with the cloth being orange and the Konoha symbol on it.

"So, how did the diversion go?" Naruto asked Iruka since Naruto and Sasuke just went home after doing their job.

"The KAF had moved their operation since they had to send in all their water users just to subdue that 'forest fire' you guys created." Iruka said with a smile

Naruto nodded before he and Iruka headed to the underground base of Ichiraku's.

He was greeted by Angelo, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest.

Angelo, Sasuke, and Naruto had a smirk on their faces. Then, they all said in unison…

"Phase Two: Village Infiltration, complete."

**TBC**

**SNK: Well, before I end this with a couple A/Ns… here are the info 'cards' I promised. ***smiles*

* * *

**(Naruto)**

_**Name:**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

_**Covert Name:**_

_**-Naruto Kamikaze  
-Kitsune  
-(For sure; more to come)**_

_**Rank/titles:**_

_**-Leader of Kohitsuji (Known only to Kohitsuji members)  
**__**-Genin (Known to Konoha; Known Cover up to Kohitsuji)  
**__**-Godlike (Unknown to those outside Kohitsuji)  
**__**-(More to come)**_

_**Relationships:**_

**Minato Namikaze**

_**-Father in the past world and sealed within him and had merged with Kurama.**_

**Kushina Uzumaki**

_**-Mother.**_

**Kurama**

_**-Best friends, brother figure, and his personal summon.**_

**Mikoto Uchiha**

_**-Sister in law due to being sisters to Tsunami.**_

**Tsunami (Uzumaki Namikaze)**

_**-Second lover in the last story.**_

**Kushi**

_**-First known lover in this world.  
**__**-An alternate version of Kushina allowing me to create a NaruKushi without incest.**_

**Sakura Haruno**

_**-Possible lover if I feel like it.  
**__**-Sister figure for now.**_

**Kakashi Hatake**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Possible being his sensei again.**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Possible body guard but highly doubtful**_

**Zabuza… (What was his family name again?)**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Possible body guard but highly doubtful**_

**Haku**

_**-Friend and sister figure**_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Assistant leader of Kohitsuji or Naruto's second in command**_

**Angelo Grey**

_**-Brother figure and father figure.  
**__**-Advisor to Naruto and Sasuke in Kohitsuji ranks.**_

**(Known and living) Enemies:**

**(Dark) Minato Namikaze**

_**-Darker version of his father.**_

**Ash Landers**

_**-From Black butler, a fallen angel who killed Hei.**_

**Status:**

**-Partly alive and dead due to being somewhat immortal**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

_**Name:**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Covert name:**_

_**-Sasuke Kamikaze  
-Tengu  
-(Maybe more to come)**_

_**Rank/titles:**_

_**-Kohitsuji's and Naruto's second in command. (Known only to Kohitsuji members)  
**__**-Genin (Known to Konoha; Known Cover up to Kohitsuji)  
**__**-Godlike but weaker than Naruto (Unknown to those outside Kohitsuji)  
**__**-(More to come… if I feel like it.)**_

_**Relationships:**_

**Mikoto Uchiha**

_**-Mother**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

_**-Brother.**_

**Haku**

_**-Lover**_

**Kakashi Hatake**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Possible being his sensei again.**_

**Sakura Haruno  
**

_**-Sister figure.**_

**Zabuza**

**-Maybe father-in-law?**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-His 'boss' if you will.**_

**Angelo Grey**

_**-Brother figure and father figure.  
**__**-Advisor to Naruto and Sasuke in Kohitsuji ranks.**_

**(Known and living) Enemies:**

**(Dark) Minato Namikaze**

_**-Darker version of Naruto's father.**_

**Ash Landers**

_**-From Black butler, a fallen angel who killed Hei.**_

**Status:**

**-Partly alive and dead due to being somewhat immortal**

* * *

**(Angelo Grey)**

_**Name:**_

_**-Angelo Grey**_

_**Covert name:  
**__**-Gure  
-Shinigami  
**__**-More To Be Revealed**_

_**Rank/titles:**_

_**-Assistant to Naruto and Sasuke (Only known in Kohitsuji)**_

_**-(More to come)**_

_**Relationships**_

**Kushina Uzumaki**

_**-Lover.**_

**Mikoto Uchiha**

_**-Lover in first story.  
-May be his lover again in this world**_

**Hitomi Hyuuga**

_**-Lover in the past world.  
**__**-Close friends in current world.**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

_**-Blood-related Son (See second-to-the-last-chap of first story for details)**_

**Minato Namikaze**

_**-Brother figure.  
**__**-Angelo let him be with Kushina due to him wanting Minato to protect Kushina so said couple can be happy.**_

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

_**-Son and brother figure.  
**__**-Angelo's 'boss' but still lacks experience.**_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**-Son and brother figure.  
**__**-Angelo's 'boss' but still lacks experience.**_

**Kurama**

_**-Old friend**_

**Hei from Darker Than Black (DTB)**

_**-His brother… will be explained in another fic.**_

**Mai from DTB**

_**-Crush (current)  
**__**-Possible lover if I feel like it.**_

**Mito Uzumaki**

_**-Past lover  
**__**-Decease but I may resurrect her if I feel like it**_

**(?)**

_**-Secret lover before Mito. (Care to guess?)**_

**Xerah**

_**-A human and Xeno hybrid that looks like Kushina with black hair and a golden or silver clip.  
**__**-Angelo's supposed daughter but not blood related and the two became lovers.**_

**(Known and living) Enemies:**

**(Dark) Minato Namikaze**

_**-Darker version of Naruto's father.**_

**Ash Landers**

_**-From Black butler, a fallen angel who killed Hei.**_

**Status:**

**-Partly alive and dead due to being somewhat immortal**

* * *

**SNK: Well now that that's done…**

**Angelo: Remind me why I have to put up with you again?**

**SNK: It doesn't matter. I'm tired. Just please leave a review, PM, or ask questions in the form of a review or PM if you don't understand a few things.**

**RP: By the way, ever saw the new Manga chapter: 678?**

**SNK: Yes! Now let my hands rest!**

**All: See ya next time! And please, leave a review people! Your questions will be answered as well! All you need to do is ask.**


	3. Enter Teams, Training, Torture, and War

**SNK: Well… I'm back… again.**

**RP: Dafuq is wrong with you?**

**SNK: Less time for my stories.**

**SP: Yeah… I can agree with you there. School is such a fucking drag... though we didn't start yet**

**SNK: Student? The fuck you get here?**

**SP: Always been here!**

**SNK: Anyway, where's Angelo?**

**Angelo: Ye! My oh my! That was fun! What else do you have in store for us?**

**SNK: You'll find out!**

**TP: Yo! I'm Talk. In this story… I can make SNK write as if he talks to you… hopefully that will go well.**

**Naruto: Anyway, it is kinda sad we don't get reviews anymore.**

**SNK: Meh, as much as I love them, just let the people be. Besides, at lease this story still has people who like it.**

**Naruto: True…**

**PP: Let's not forget, Naruto starts to show his pervy side from now on! ***SMIRK* **Although… he may be flirty first instead of going to a full blown perv… which I doubt will happen but, he **_**SHALL**_** be a perv.**

**SNK: Oh yeah, before I forget, Naruto and Angelo will be godlike with Sasuke being second to them… maybe Itachi as well.**

**CAP **(Character Appearance Personality)**: OH! I just remembered. Here are how Erza, Naruko, Narumi, Hinata, and Sasuki look... with a few others**

**Character appearances**

**Sasuki**

**-Noticeable difference; chest area and more skinny to give a feminine look.**

**-Clothes; Sasuke's original clothes with a skirt instead of Sasuke's original shorts which SNK made into pants. It is tight or loose enough to show her figure.**

**-If you know Misaki from Maid-Sama then just imagine her. Her hair is the same style but the color is navy blue and almost black. her eyes... let's just keep Misaki's**

**Erza**

**-From Fairy Tail but she has longer hair even when she's young.**

**-Clothes; her armor when she was young.**

**Hinata**

**-Simple, RTN Hinata.**

**-Clothes; same as the real (younger) Hinata.**

**Naruko**

**-Her orange and blue colored jumpsuit is just more fitting.**

**-You already know how she looks like.**

**Narumi**

**-A Naruko look alike with a mix of yellow and red hair and her jumpsuit is like Naruko's but hers was red and blue with blue being the dominant color.**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**-Looks like Usui from Maid-Sama **(Hint!) **but with whiskers.**

**Angelo Grey**

**-As said, he looks like a black haired and eyed Naruto without the whiskers but for simple reference, he is easily a black haired and eyed Usui.**

**ALL: On with the story!**

* * *

**(Last time on HTF)**

* * *

"_The KAF had moved their operation since they had to send in all their water users just to subdue that 'forest fire' you guys created." Iruka said with a smile_

_Naruto nodded before he and Iruka headed to the underground base of Ichiraku's._

_He was greeted by Angelo, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest._

_Angelo, Sasuke, and Naruto had a smirk on their faces. Then, they all said in unison…_

"_Phase Two: Village Infiltration, complete."_

* * *

**(HTF)**

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Sasuke asked.

Angelo had gone into a thinking pose before shrugging and giving his answer. "Well, Phase Three is still a couple of months away… ever thought of becoming the first ANBU-Genin or Genin-ANBU?"

Naruto thought it over before he said he was alright with it.

Sasuke had shrugged it off just like Naruto knowing their skill.

Sakura though had to think over it much more than her two teammates did.

Naruto saw the look on Sakura's face before something pooped into his head. "Hey Itachi-nii-san, what would happen if three genin were to join the ANBU and they were from the same year?"

Itachi chuckled at this. "I know what you mean Naruto but maybe Kakashi knows because ever since I joined ANBU, I haven't experienced something like that happening here, or in our old world."

Kakashi though, was already way ahead of them and was trying to remember if something like that ever happened. "Hmm, something similar did happen but it's the other way around. They were sensei's personal bodyguards and they were Chunin. So I don't really know if they'll accept you since you aren't even official Genin yet."

"Hell yeah!" Angelo just randomly shouted out which got him some strange looks. When he noticed it, he gave disappointing sigh before he explained. "We could say you guys are just like Zabuza. Meaning instead of being the first Genin-ANBU, you could be the first ANBU-Genin and the first non-ninja-ANBU… but then again, ANBU shouldn't exist anyway." Angelo said with his smile getting bigger in a very creepy way by the second.

"Hm… I'll see what I can do… don't forget, Sakura maybe asked to please that so-called-Hokage." Itachi said and warned as he left.

Angelo just had a smirk on his face which had once again confused his fellow Hitsuji members. "Knowing him, he'll probably find a way to stop that from happening."

As soon as he said that, they started to appear on rooftops only for Angelo and Kakashi to head back to Ichiraku's.

Naruto had just appeared on the roof Sasuke was at when Sakura appeared as well.

"So, what's your decision Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"***SIGH* **I'll go… besides, who'll heal you two? I mean, I know you can regenerate and shit like that but still, wouldn't that blow your cover? Sure you could say it was a bloodline limit but then again, they wouldn't allow you to be Genin now would they?" Sakura said with her warm and kindhearted smile.

***RING* *RING***

Naruto picked up his phone to check who was and was surprised to see it was Zabuza. "Moshi-moshi."

"_Naruto, I have great news! It seems as though as if Mist isn't in a state of civil war _YET_! Yagura, the Mizukage in our world is the rebel force's leader while Mei is the Mizukage! That's a huge fucking twists you should tell Angelo!"_

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Why can't you just tell Angelo?"

Zabuza had chuckled from the other end of the conversation before explaining. _"Well, you see…. I may have _accidentally_ deleted his number…"_

That statement caused Naruto's eye to twitch. "Sometimes… I really wonder why Angelo allowed you to join Kohitsuji." And with that, he turned the call off, and he kept his phone in his pocket again.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was smirking and Sakura who had a devious smile on her face. Naruto though, somehow managed to mix the two into one when he followed them.

Oh were they going to join ANBU!

* * *

**(The next day; ANBU HQ)**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered ANBU HQ _without_ any recommendations or approval from any ANBU at all. Although, this was Itachi's idea so they wouldn't have to take the stupid initiation.

"Halt!" An ANBU member said as one team of ANBU appeared.

Now, Naruto maybe the leader of Kohitsuji but that didn't mean that he had lost _all_ sense of his childish behavior. Sometimes, he thought he was actually saving his childish energy for moments like these.

"Hey! We wanted to join ANBU!" Naruto shouted which had caused _at least one_ ANBU member and Naruto's two teammates to sweat drop.

"Sorry but you have to be at least a ninja to do that." One of the ANBU who wore a phoenix mask said to the 'children' or so he believed.

Naruto then got into a thinking pose before giving out a suggestion. "How about this, we're supposed to become Genin next week and if we can beat at least half of your teams in the whole division… we get to join ANBU and become a or part of a Genin team… sound good?" Naruto said with a grin.

The ANBU who Naruto believed to be the leader and wore a Neko mask with black markings instead of the red thought it over before she agreed. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little and saw that the ANBU was female and had dark purple hair and in the form of Yugao's hair style. Naruto remembered that Yugao's hair was a lot lighter than this ANBU in front of him since said ANBU's hair is _almost_ close to black. He looked through the eye holes of her mask without any of them noticing and saw that her eyes were gold. _"So, Ash has somehow managed to make another Yugao but I wonder what her name is here since the real Yugao is here… Ash can't give her the same name."_

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had passed with a few injuries but Naruto had wanted to show just how strong they were individually so he asked them if it was alright with them and they agreed. After all, it isn't everyday that you get to see or feel the ANBU get surprised.

**(PS: Yeah, I was just too lazy to make the other two's fight scenes.)**

Naruto appeared in the middle of a large and dark room. It wasn't pitch black but it was dark enough to make you think it was night time. A voice came through the speakers in the room. "Are you ready Naruto-san?"

Naruto asked him a question that shocked him. "Can I kill them if I have to or want to?"

"Uh… sure… I guess…"

"Well then, let's get started!" Naruto had a huge smirk on his face as he said that.

20 ANBU teams appeared around him making him grin. _"So… 4 x 20 = 80 huh? Not bad."_ Naruto had a smirk as he thought how many ANBU he would get to kill today but first, he activated his eagle vision and saw that many were red while some were red with a bit of yellow while there were only two who had blue colored bodies. _"Ah, this should be easy then."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Begin." The voice from the speakers said.

Naruto just sat and lied down on the ground which infuriated the ANBU.

***BOOM***

Ninety percent of the ANBU that were red along with the red and yellow just erupted into a shower of blood.

"So, still think that I can't become ANBU?" Naruto asked with his shit eat grin right on his face.

"W-what the hell?!" An ANBU who's color was red said in shock before he charged Naruto.

Said blond just had a smirk on his face before he shot up from the ground and began to block and counter each strikes the ANBU who charged him gave out. And guess what, the ANBU was using his sword while Naruto was just used his bare hands.

As the ANBU swung his sword at Naruto, he didn't think straight since he let anger take him.

Naruto however was having that –fake- smile Sai has on his face when he was dodging, countering, and blocking all the ANBU's moves before he grew serious and as the ANBU swung his sword, Naruto grabbed his wrist, as overused as it may seem… which it is, he then lightened his body before he used the man's arm as a… stepping stone before he had maneuvered himself and had his arms around said man's neck before he snapped it.

The rest of the ANBU charged Naruto and he took care of them like they were nothing but air. Now he was faced with only three of the ANBU. One was red while the other two were white in his eagle vision. The two who were white were actually blue before. The red one, a male and the white ones, females, charged him before he vanished and started to appear everywhere until the male also went up in a shower of blood. The women though were pressed against the wall thanks to Naruto's shadow strangling them and had their mask taken off.

"Well now ladies, might I know your names." Naruto said but he saw the one he pinned on his two o'clock was Anko. _"Makes sense since she isn't part of Kohitsuji."_ He thought to himself.

"What makes you think we'll tell you?" The Yugao lookalike said before Naruto smirked.

"Well, I may not be a pervert but, if I were, I could easily gang rape you but since I'm not a perv like I said, I'll just torture you. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

The eyes of every ANBU who saw this except for Itachi widened. The room was literally filled with Naruto…s that if one were to open the door, they would flood the entire ANBU base. That was of course until they all went poof to show that Naruto wasn't even winded. The two women though felt like little girls compared to him… especially when his clone whispered something to them. _"I'm not a pervert, I'm an ultra pervert but, I respect women so don't worry… unless you want to."_ That's the only thing the two girls remember before they saw Naruto grinning madly.

"_So, my clones revealed that huh? Oh well, can't change the past… oh wait, I can but I don't want to… not this one anyway." _Naruto thought with a smirk that had gotten the two ANBU women in the room to blush… which he noticed and just made him smirk wider.

"F-fine, I'm Anko." Anko said.

Now Naruto just turned at the Yugao lookalike waiting for her to answer.

"I-I'm Uzuki Miku." The now known Miku said.

It was at that point wherein Itachi chose to appear and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder telling him to let go.

Naruto did and walked out the room with a smile.

* * *

**(With Sasuke and Sakura)**

* * *

"Wow, he's more of a show off." Sakura said with a smile.

"Not really, see, that was only one percent of his power… after all, he was trained by someone who is not of this world." Sasuke said… although it wasn't really a lie since Sasuke is weaker than Naruto… just not at everything.

"You don't say?" Sakura said with a sweat drop. _"I wonder if he's also like that at bed."_ She thought unknowingly making Sasuke smirk at seeing her getting a bit of blood running down her nose.

* * *

**(Back with Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was walking with Itachi while he was getting looks of lust from different female ANBU members, some of the men had jealousy while the rest… in fact, most didn't give a damn about it but what they all did give a damn about was the fact that he just took out 78 ANBU men. Some even thought that he had a soft spot for women.

Naruto used his eagle vision again and only saw that one was red when the word Agent appeared in his mind. He looked at the ANBU and saw that said ANBU is female. He dashed off and sliced her head off.

"Why did you do that?!" one ANBU asked.

Naruto stood up straight before he answered. "If I remember correctly, ANBU is under the Hokage's orders so tell me, why is it that your Hokage sent a spy in here? And besides, isn't it a known fact that many of you aren't fond of the way your Kage runs this village?"

"You said, "your Kage" or our Kage… isn't he yours as well?" an ANBU member with a hawk mask asked.

"Until this village is run properly… no, he is not my Kage." Naruto said as he started to walk with Itachi again to meet up with his two teammates to get their mask.

Anyway, Naruto was on auto pilot as he talked to Kurama

"**Hey kit, are you gonna piss that Sasuki girl off and say you're in ANBU?"**

"_I honestly don't know Kurama. But, I wonder what Maki-chan would think… you know what; I think I will tease Sasuki, Naruko, Erza, and Narumi... or not. Depends on my mood."_

"**Hehehe, you're becoming more sadistic by the days while you're also becoming more of a perv by the minutes… I wonder why. Is it because of your sexual adventure with Kushi?"**

"_Maybe, anyway, tell me Kurama, do you still like Matatabi… or do you love her?"_

"**Sometimes I think that you just want to see us do it you know."**

"_Speaking of Matatabi… what's her human form? I mean, yours is Noctis so Matatabi has to be someone right?"_

"**Do you know of Lightning?"**

"_No way, Lightning is her human form?!"_

"**Not really… you see, she has three forms just like me… but I prefer Noctis's most of the time."**

"_Wait, so… in the last universe, a woman named Yugito was her host… how about this one?"_

"**Hmm… if I remember correctly, Yugito was actually adopted by that busty Samui girl… woman… whatever. Anyway, if my guess is right, Samui may be the host of Matatabi."**

"_I see… hey wait, wha…"_

"**Let's talk about this later… maybe with Angelo. For now, you're about to receive your mask."**

As soon as Kurama said that, Naruto snapped back into reality. He was given ANBU gear and a Kitsune mask. He looked at his other two teammates and saw that they were already in their ANBU gear. With a sigh, he did a half ram seal before his clothes turned to be the ANBU gear given to him. Surprisingly, his shirt was like a shorter version of Noctis's attire but it wasn't a zipped shirt… just ordinary which meant that the collar was closed like a round neck's. His arms still had his hidden blades though but it was over his dark neon orange gloves which reached his mid forearm while his lower wear was just the standard ANBU gear… except for the combat boots.

Naruto looked at his mask and was pleased to see that it had orange instead of red markings. He also noticed that his upper armor was orange… just as he liked it. Now, he remembered something important. He lifted up his sleeves and was happy to see the ANBU tattoo on each shoulder.

* * *

**(A day later, Namikaze Compound; Time = 4:00a.m.)**

* * *

Naruto had woken up early today. He wasn't in the mood for fun and games though, now, he needed to train in something that he could never master… controlling his emotions. But first…

Naruto awoke to the sight of Tsunami and Kushi on him. He didn't understand until he remembered the events of last night. Kushi and Tsunami didn't like threesomes and were somehow in a contest to see who could seduce Naruto but… well, you guys just imagine what happened but do keep in mind, Naruto dominated them. ***Cough* Shadow clones *Cough***

Anyway, all good dreams, fantasies, and memories aside, Naruto was really happy. But now he had to get up.

* * *

**(Training ground 7; Time = 6:00a.m.)**

* * *

Naruto appeared in the clearing of the training ground where Kakashi, Angelo, and Itachi were.

"Ah, Naruto… well isn't this somewhat predictable. Hahaha!" Angelo said with a laugh.

"Well, you surely aren't that predictable." Naruto said to Angelo.

"I have a question, do you know Wolf?" Angelo asked with a grin.

Naruto started to back up a bit. "Why do I have a feeling that this Wolf isn't Ookami from ANBU?"

"**Because I'm not."** A gruff voice said from behind.

Naruto turned to see. . . . . . . . . . . . . a Yautja or Predator if you will. "Ho-ho-ho-ho shit!" Naruto said before he fainted.

* * *

**(Time skip; team placements)**

* * *

For the past few days, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing ANBU missions which were quite boring to say the least since Naruto was already too OP along with Sasuke. Now, if you count Sakura's strength, they were just too OP that there was even a day wherein ANBU missions didn't happen due to how fast they were finished by the new recruits. Hell, it got done faster thanks to Itachi joining them as well… and he just had to sit back and relax like he was watching a movie!

Anyway, back to the topic.

The head of the ANBU actually thought of making Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura the new trainers for the rookies… he quickly canceled it seeing how much a sadist Naruto was… but all that did was get the attention of one snake mistress.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to avoid said woman who tried to rape him about. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .well, to be safe, let's just say _almost _a thousand times.

Now then, about the training Naruto had. Naruto had trained with Sasuke and Sakura but this time, they were trained by Wolf. It was quite gruesome when Naruto and his teammates didn't get to use their chakra just to jump as high as Wolf could.

Hell, Angelo could actually jump higher due to his weight being lighter than Wolf but he could control it. Yup, he knows Wolf. How else do you think he knows about Xenomorphs and how to take care of Xerah so well?

So, the least to say to them was that they came from hell; the most was… whatever is worse than hell.

Now we go to Naruto heading towards the academy.

Naruto was walking towards the academy when he spotted Ichiraku's. He felt himself almost drool but managed to control it. As he walked towards it, something… or better yet, someone caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head a bit just to make it look like he wasn't looking at them but he was. His eyes widened a bit before he calmed down. There, where he saw someone talking to another… was a Templar knight.

As he made it under the flap he saw Tenchui with a look that said, _I know, we need to talk later_ or something like that. With a nod, the two went back to their usual smiles and business.

Then, a surprise appeared.

"Good to see you Naruto." A male Italian accent said from behind the blonde.

Naruto was hoping for the best since he hasn't seen this man for a _very, very _long time. He turned to see…

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Naruto said with a smile and almost burst into tears.

Ezio smiled back. He removed his hood to reveal that he now looked a lot like he did when he tried to search for Altair's knowledge. **(AC Revelations)** But if you looked at his clothes, it was his younger version's clothes or the white version. **(AC brotherhood)**

"It's good to see you too. So, do you think Angelo will be able to bring back Altair? And what the hell is with the sudden appearance of the Templars?" Naruto asked as he started to eat his ramen.

"Actually, I believe he can… but it won't be as fast as the last time. Oh, Connor and Edward are at their respective locations. I actually came here since I had heard of the Templars starting to appear around Konoha. Unfortunately, they also began to appear around the other villages. But of as to how they got here… I guess we could say that Ash Landers is spreading the word of God yet he uses it for his own gains… he truly is a fallen angel." Ezio said with a frown at witnessing what had happened to one of God's angels.

"Alright… well gotta go Ezio… don't wanna be late for becoming Genin now right?" Naruto said with a wave as he paid for his food and jogged to the academy… truth is, he ran but he just thought he was jogging.

Ezio smiled. _"Now, to talk to Angelo."_ He thought to himself but then… he decided to get some ramen first.

* * *

**(Outside the academy)**

* * *

Naruto started to settle into a walk as he entered… now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't reveal he's ANBU… but knowing Itachi, he was going to love the team placements either way. He then freezes. Why? Because he just remembered that Hinata here was like that RTN Hinata. Now he knew that he would take anyone but her for sure. I mean, for the past years they were in the academy together, she almost raped him after gym… thankfully, Minato wanted all the women for himself -which he couldn't do- so he had canceled the gym class to prevent any more situations similar to Naruto's but, that didn't stop the Hyuuga from trying and as it turns out, she started to move in on him publicly.

Either way, Naruto was thankful to whomever was watching him since he didn't get raped… sometimes he thought he was just being made fun of.

***BEEP***

Naruto took out his phone and saw a message from Sasuke.

"_Yo, Sakura and I are here already… we didn't make a scene but could you do it… we ain't really good at that. Thanks!"_

Naruto chuckled to himself. _"I guess Sasuke and Sakura know how I love to piss people off huh?"_ He was then brought out of his thoughts when he saw Iruka. The two Hitsuji members began to talk when Iruka suddenly grinned at the plan of Naruto. Oh would he love to see this.

After a few minutes, Iruka went inside the class and did his morning greeting but this time… he had a true smile on his face.

**(PS: Think of the best funny accent as you read Naruto's lines. Oh, prepare for some bitching!)**

The door burst open with a shout to reveal Naruto walking in. "Bitches, bitches, bitches! All bitches are bitches! Now that bitch over there needs to calm the bitch over there down! And this bitch here should bitch up like a bitch he is! And this bitch here should start humping bitch ass trees while that bitch there should start to learn how to pee! As bitches all see, this bitch ass ninja life will set you free! Free from the bitch life and free from your own bitch brain!" And Naruto continued to call everyone bitches. The only people he didn't call bitches were actually Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino… okay, Shikamaru as well.

* * *

**(Bitching is done)**

* * *

The rest of the class was shocked at how he insulted them. But, to the people who he didn't insult, they were laughing their asses off. Oh yeah, Shikamaru isn't as lazy as he was in their previous world but he was still lazy.

As soon as the insults died down, Naruto went to his seat which was right besides Sasuki who had a red face due to anger and embarrassment because of the things he said.

Hinata was actually trying and failing at… trying to rape Naruto right there and then. The only thing that held her back was Shikamaru's shadow but he was still laughing which seemed to have the effect Naruto wanted which was to creep some people out.

"Alright alright settle down." Iruka said but no one listened since they just began to talk. Well, all except Naruto and the people who he didn't call bitches anyway.

Bla-bla-bla, useless teams… ah, here we are.

"Team 7: Sasuke Kamikaze, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said which caused those in class who didn't listen to go wide eyed.

"WHAT?! Why did you skip us?" a student asked.

Iruka smiled one of those sweet smiles… you know what I mean."Well, Ninja should listen more. Anyway, team 8 consists of Erza, Naruko, and Narumi Uzumaki… oh, and that also includes Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Team nine consists of Sasuki Uchiha and Naruto Kamikaze. These last two teams while have the chance of joining up with each other." Iruka said with a smile.

Then, their senseis arrived and began to call out what team they took but they knew they would be free. After all, their students weren't meant to be ninja if they couldn't even pay attention.

Kakashi stepped in to look at them. "Yo, I'm team eight and nine's sensei. I also have another sensei to help me out." As soon as Kakashi said that, two senseis came in.

"I'm Itachi… team seven, with me." Itachi said as he left.

The second one who entered along with Itachi had a smile on his face which made Naruto pale before he grinned. "Yo… I'm Angelo Grey. Step brother or father to Naruto and Sasuke. I'm with Kakashi here." Angelo said with his smile going away before he yawned. "Anyway, roof top now. We'll meet up with Itachi." Angelo said as he walked towards the roof while Kakashi used the more annoying way which was using a shunshin. Why is it annoying? Because this way, they had to use chakra and if you lived as long as Angelo, you would feel as if your humanity was decreasing so you would start to use more humane ways just to keep your sanity… but Kakashi isn't really sane now is he?

After at least five minutes, the group of kids… in appearance anyway, reached the roof top.

"Alright, let's do these introductions shall we?" Itachi asked with his stoic face.

Sakura took this as her part to act. "Why don't you start sensei?"

Itachi nodded before he spoke. "I'm Itachi… Grey but, I prefer to be called Itachi Kamikaze. I'm the son of Angelo Grey and adoptive brother to Naruto and Sasuke.." He finished before nodding his head to Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to pull the same thing he did in canon but when he saw Angelo… he changed his mind but he did decide to make it like Itachi's… only if a bit. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like porn… that's all."

Angelo just chuckled. "Well, at least you know who to ask if you plan on making one… but really Kakashi, did you have to bring that up?"

Kakashi just gave the sheepish gesture but you couldn't see his sheepish smile due to his mask but still, you could tell it was there. "Sorry… just came out."

Angelo just sighed before he continued. "Anyway, as I said, I'm Angelo Grey. Itachi here took a name from a guy we killed and used it as his family name when he adopted Sasuke and Naruto. I wasn't there but I would have been all in for it. Now, what he didn't tell you was that I'll be training all three teams. Surprised? Don't be since in our world, you never know what's coming and can only guess. Anyway, I'll usually spend time with Naruto and Sasuki or otherwise known as team nine… I can have a clone check on you but I'll probably check on team eight since Itachi seems to have an affair with Tsume-san and I feel as if she will watch over team seven's training just to spend time with him. Anyway, you're next Sasuke." Angelo said as he started to walk on the railing using almost no chakra.

Sasuke nodded with a smile. Don't forget, this is fiction. "I'm Sasuke Kamikaze, brother to Naruto Kamikaze, adopted son, and brother of Angelo and Itachi… that is all."

"How about your likes?" Naruto asked.

"***SIGH*** My likes are the things Naruto likes. My goals… unsure. My dream… I don't really have any." Sasuke finished before he did a Shikamaru which was cloud gazing.

"Anyway, I'm Shikamaru… cloud gazing and sleeping… nighty!" He shouted with a smile before he fell on his back to gaze on the clouds…

Everyone sweat dropped at this but Shino continued. "Shino Aburame… insects."

Angelo chuckled at the kid. "I think you'll get along with me just fine. Anyway, Kiba right?"

Kiba smiled. "Yup, Kiba Inuzuka here… I like dogs and taking care of them… and a few other things." He nodded to Sakura who took it as her turn.

"Sakura Haruno… I like my friends… I think I speak for most of us here." She said before she started to meditate with her hands in a ram sign.

"I'll go next then, I'm Erza Uzumaki but I prefer Scarlet to Uzumaki so please call me Erza Scarlet. I like…" Erza paused before she blushed and turned to look at Naruto who sitting on the railing beside Angelo.

"_So, it seems as if Naruto has managed to gain Erza's feelings huh? Wow… they would probably look like a new Minato and Kushina… ah well."_ The senseis thought in unison.

Erza continued as soon as she caught herself. "I mean, I like the color red and swords… maybe armor. My dream… is to become married and live in a happy family." She said with a small blush adoring her cheeks as she took a quick glance at Naruto.

Angelo was at full blown laughter mode. He couldn't believe it, Naruto was going to get a huge Harem. As soon as he calmed down he saw that Hinata was glaring at Erza with said second girl glaring back. "Alright, now back to the introductions. How about you go next Naruko?" Angelo said trying to avoid the fight between Erza and Hinata which he knows will come sooner or later. After all, it was just the first day.

Naruko just nodded. "Okay! First of all, please call me Naruko! I dream of one day becoming Hokage to make this village prosper and save it from the hand of Minato-Teme!" She said excitedly and didn't notice the look of jealousy Erza and Hinata gave her for calling 'their' **(Her for each girl of course) **Naruto… well, Naruto-kun.

"I see… well, how about you go next Narumi?" Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

"Hai… I'm Narumi Uzumaki. I like a certain boy and I dream of becoming his friend soon. I hope to achieve my second dream which is also Erza's!" Narumi said with a smile which got glares from Erza and Hinata.

Angelo just had enough of this. "Bitches please! Calm the fuck down! You can fight over the boy anytime as long as we aren't on active duty! And this does _not_ fucking count as inactive duty!" He said as he rubbed his temples. Now he remembered why he loved women but hated their antics at the same time… all in all though, he was a happy man. In fact, he just did this to get this over with.

"I think this means that I'll go next." Hinata said. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga and my dream is to be fucked by Naruto-kun!"

Naruto paled in shock while the others paled at her being so straight forward.

"Uh… sorry but I don't do that shit." Naruto said even when he was a bit pale.

"_Sure you don't…" _Angelo, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Alright Hinata, if you want him to fuck you I suggest you seduce him outside of training or when we aren't on duty." Angelo said even though he knew Hinata wouldn't be able to hold her urges for too long. With a sigh, he motioned Sasuki to continue.

Sasuki regained her composure before she spoke. "I'm Sasuki Uchiha… I have one goal and that is to find the identity of the person who saved me from Hitachi during the Uchiha clan Massacre."

Itachi and the rest of the senseis along with Naruto had their attention drawn to her. Naruto though made it seem as if he was just interested.

"I remember, I was weasel back then… you must be talking about that Oni right?" Itachi said and asked.

Sasuki looked shocked. _"Itachi was the one with the guy who looked like Naruto?"_ She thought to herself. "Ano, Itachi-sensei, who was the one under the Oni mask?" Sasuki asked with excitement.

Angelo chose to answer this. "Actually, there is a secret ANBU division that was created before the massacre. It's known as the Hunter division. This division is supposed to be kept secret but it can easily be confused with the other Hunter division." Angelo said which got most confused. "Let me… uh, expound. This Hunter division is part of the ANBU… they are actually given another name that is known as Executioners' division. Now, the real Hunter division is the one that contains the Hunter-nin while this division contains Assassins… anyway, that's all I'll share. After all, knowledge is a ninja's greatest weakness but also a ninja's greatest ally." Angelo said as he got off the railing.

"Meet each other at training ground seven tomorrow. Last team to get there will receive a punishment." Angelo said and Itachi came up to him.

"Tou-san, what should they do?" Itachi asked as he walked backwards.

Angelo smiled a devious smile. "Oi!" He shouted before catching the other's attention. "Spend time with your teammate or teammates today. Do some bonding or something. Oh, and that doesn't count the joint teams." Angelo said. As much as he wanted to see Naruto run away from a raping Hinata, he would save that for later.

Naruto though, sighed in relief. But he knew what Angelo was planning alright… he guess he didn't have a choice.

"Oh, and no one should eat breakfast tomorrow. If you do… you'll puke." Angelo said and Naruto knew that he was right. After all, he and the rest of the Hitsuji members couldn't show all their skills yet since they had a cover to maintain.

With that, they left with Hinata and Erza fuming since the two girls couldn't get to spent time with Naruto… or to be more precise, stalking him. Unknown to the two, Narumi also hated it but respected the decision as well.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Sasuki who were still on the roof)**

* * *

"So, you still going to bug me on about that guy you say that looked like me?" Naruto asked.

"I would but I know you'll never crack?" Sasuki said hoping to win it this time.

Naruto though knew how these things go and was aware that one wrong move or word would blow his cover. "What do you mean crack? I told you I'm not part of ANBU." Naruto said looking annoyed but inside, he was proud of her to come up with such a plan.

Sasuki paled, her plan had failed. **(Accidental rhyme?)**

Naruto didn't know what was happening but he had the sudden urge to hug her. _"Why do I feel like I can trust her? Tou-san, can you help me?" _Naruto thought to his father.

"**Sure… but I say it's up to you. After all, you are the leader." **Minato's voice said in his head.

"_That's what Angelo would say you know."_

"**Naruto, it's time to take your job seriously as leader of Kohitsuji. Stop always asking for help… trust your judgment unless Angelo says otherwise. You know that he would stop you if he knows that something bad will happen right?" **Minato said in a reassuring tone.

"**Hey kit… I think your falling for her."** Kurama said.

"_Y-You're kidding right? How is that even possible? I shouldn't have feelings for right?"_

"**Angelo never said you couldn't now right?"**

"_Yeah but…"_

"**Kit, trust your old man. I say, just do what you feel is right."**

"_Alright… but I'll tease her just a bit. Thanks tou-san, Kurama."_

"**No problem!"** The two said as they left Naruto in peace and quiet.

Naruto sighed.

"So… since you really want to stay with your story about not being part of it… I guess I'll go." Sasuki said.

Naruto smirk. _"Does she really think I'm stupid?"_ Naruto thought to himself before he decided to humor himself. "Fine… but I'll go with you."

Sasuki was about to smile when he agreed believing that he admitted it.

Naruto saw this so he continued. "After all, Angelo said to spend the rest of the day to get to know you." Naruto said as he started to walk away and leave a stunned Sasuki on the roof before said girl ran after him.

* * *

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

* * *

Minato and Kurama were playing a game of Tekken with Minato playing as Dragunov while Kurama played as Raven.

"Say, do you think he'll flirt with her?" Kurama asked in the form of Noctis.

"I hope so…" Minato said before…

"**K.O."**

"YES!" Minato shouted.

"NOOO!" Kurama shouted before he sulked in a corner with that depression cloud hanging over his head.

* * *

**(Real world)**

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the training ground when Sasuki finally caught up with him. He thought this might be a good time to tease her again. "Hey Sasuki, so… how did you know I was going to the training ground? Wait, do you stalk me?" Naruto asked with his tone clearly on the teasing level.

"Shut up Naruto. After all, you said Angelo-sensei said that we had to know each other better." Sasuki said with a small blush at the thought of staying with the blonde… alone… all day. _"Calm down Sasuki… it's not like you like him right?"_ She thought to herself.

"Hehehe, relax will ya? I'm just messing with ya. Besides, I can't stop fooling around with a beautiful girl like you ya know!" Naruto said as he looked Sasuki blush from his peripheral vision causing him to smirk. "Come, train with me." Naruto said as he entered the center of the training ground.

Sasuki looked and saw that Naruto now wore orange ANBU pants, combat boots, and a black high-collar, short-sleeved, zipped shirt with the Uzumaki symbol at the back and on the sleeves.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo was walking the streets of Konoha in the gray priest robes similar to Alexander Anderson's but his had a high collar.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He said as he passed a corner with Ezio coming out of it.

"It's good to see you too Angelo Grey." Ezio said with a smile. He was currently wearing his hood.

Angelo looked around and noticed that it was starting to really look like a lot of worlds are merging in this one. "I guess we have work to be done?" He asked Ezio.

"Indeed. If you'd follow me, I have something to show you." Ezio said before walking away with Angelo in tow.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Sasuki)**

* * *

Sasuki was starting to sweat a lot while Naruto didn't even need to move from a circle he had formed around him with the border line only being one foot away from him which meant that if he had moved more than two then Sasuki gains a point.

Sasuki would try to get Naruto one more time but this was her last shot before she would get exhausted. She charged him head on which he expected. She jumped and then tackled him to the ground pinning him down.

"That's a rookie mistake Sasuki-chan." Naruto said with his stoic face as he had a kunai pressed to the back of her neck with his left hand while the other was pointing at her stomach. "When you pin someone down, make sure you pin their hands and legs as well. Also, make sure they have no strength to overpower you… and lastly, I could use a head-butt on you which would knock you out." Naruto said before he flipped Sasuki over which resulted in him being on top of Sasuki with his face inches away from hers causing the girl to blush.

Naruto got off her which seemed to have disappointed her somehow. Naruto extended his hand towards Sasuki which said girl grabbed before being pulled up which caused her to spin a 180 when Naruto hugged her from behind.

Sasuki was now blushing madly. She felt her back pressed on his well toned abs. She noticed the six pack but she thought that maybe he was starting to get and eight.

Naruto vanished with Sasuki only to appear under a tree with her before he sat down with Sasuki on his lap. "So, wanna talk and learn about each other more?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head on Sasuki's shoulder with a smile on his face along with a faint blush while Sasuki was blushing like mad.

Sasuki could only nod in response at being too close to him.

* * *

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

* * *

Minato and Kurama had one common thought. _"We're so fucking proud of you Naruto!"_

* * *

**(Back to the real world)**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuki were exchanging conversations here and there until one conversation stuck out the most.

**[Play: Winter Sonata-From the beginning until now (Piano instrumental)]**

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun… can you uh… I mean, can I… sleep with you tonight?" Sasuki asked with a huge blush adoring her face out of embarrassment. The question shocked Naruto.

"Uh… why?" Naruto said… more like asked after a few seconds.

Sasuki was doing what the Hinata of Canon would do. Stutter and push her two index fingers together shyly. "W-Well… y-you see… Maki-Onee-san is out in the border and won't be back until… f-four days from n-now a-along w-with kaa-san…"

"So that leaves you lonely." Naruto finished for her. Naruto sighed before thinking it over and then he gave another sigh. "I'll have to ask Angelo about that… no wait, nevermind. I don't think he'll worry." Naruto said as he discreetly made a Kage Bunshin appear far away to go and tell Angelo.

A few minutes of silence settled in before Naruto chose to speak when he saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Sasuki… why did you ask me to stay with you? I'm pretty sure someone else would have done so." Naruto said as Sasuki leaned in on him.

Sasuki blushed when she heard that question. Unluckily for her… or maybe luckily, she didn't come up with an excuse so she had decided to tell the truth. She looked at him in the eye before she spoke to show that she would mean every word… though keeping eye contact may be harder than she thought. "W-Well, you s-see… I uh, ***gulp*** actually had a crush on you back at school and um… have been praying to Kami-sama for a moment like this… to happen between you and I…" She said before she buried her face into him while muttering, "Please don't reject! Please don't reject!" to herself not knowing that Naruto heard her.

Naruto was in shock though so he couldn't do or say anything. _"She prayed for something like this to happen? Just to be with me?"_ Naruto thought those words back and forth like a broken record when he suddenly heard Sasuki mumbling "Please don't reject!" over and over again. Naruto seemed to have softened after he heard her say them before he lifted her face to make her look him in the eye and silenced her with a small peck on the lips. "Look Sasuki… I don't know if it will work but… I'll give it a try." Naruto said before he was hugged by a joyous Sasuki.

However, Sasuki was so happy that she immediately kissed the blonde. Once she realized what she did though and tried to pull away, Naruto kissed her back with a passion he had only given to two women… Tsunami and Kushi.

Naruto broke the kiss apart when he stood up. "Sasuki, watch." Naruto said to which Sasuki just complied. Naruto then channeled chakra to his clothes before his pants were black, his shirt was orange and a black collared jacket appeared on his arm which he used to wrap around Sasuki before he pulled her back down with him.

"H-How…"

Naruto kissed her on the lips silencing her. "I'll teach you if we pass tomorrow okay?" Naruto suggested before he lied on the ground with Sasuki on top of him who just nodded before falling asleep.

It was at that moment Angelo chose to appear. "You two look good together you know… I'll tell _them_ what's going on. Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure they'll accept it… sorry, I meant the two of you together." Angelo said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto nodded but he knows that Angelo didn't just come to tease. "What is it?"

Angelo looked at Sasuki when he saw her twitch a bit. "I'll tell you tomorrow… night-night." Angelo said before he disappeared.

Naruto sighed but then he felt Sasuki stir before waking up. _"So that's why Angelo didn't tell me… I let my guard down a bit, damn."_ Naruto thought while Sasuki looked him in the eye.

"What's going on Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked as she had cutely rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing… just go back to sleep… I don't really sleep anyway." Naruto said but he only told a half truth. The full truth, sleeping does not affect him. He doesn't need to sleep since his body uses Nature's energy to replenish his. But he can sleep though.

Sasuki just nodded before she remembered something. "Hey Naruto… why is it that you didn't introduce yourself?"

"I don't really care since if I did, they would know my weaknesses wouldn't they?" _"Although, I don't have much anymore." _Naruto said but thought the last one to himself.

"What are your weaknesses Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked.

"Hehe, my precious people and the things I like of course! That also means you're my weakness but don't get me wrong, if you do something… that is against my own morals then… I'll do what I have to do to stop you." Naruto said with a hardened gaze. "This is what Angelo-sensei meant, a life of a ninja is not meant for those who can't kill their own comrade if they turn traitor. Sometimes… it could mean the death of the person who is still loyal." Naruto said before he gave her a warm smile. "Let's just get some sleep okay?"

Sasuki nodded before she pecked his lips before it turned into a full blown make out session. She then lied on his chest and somehow, it began to snow. **(I have my reasons)** Sasuki leaned in closer before Naruto hugged her tightly as they leaned on their sides with Sasuki pressing up her chest to his while she let him rest his chin on her head.

"Good night… Sasuki-hime."

"Good night ***Gives him a peck on his lips*** Naruto-koi."

**[End song]**

* * *

**(The next day, Training ground 7)**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuki were the first to appear since they had actually slept in the training ground itself. Naruto knew it but…

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME NARUTO!"

Sasuki was a different story all together.

Anyway, after Naruto had calmed her down with her forcing him into a make out session which he won much to the disappointment yet, pleasure of Sasuki, the two of them waited for the rest. It was still snowing though. When the rest arrived, Kakashi, Itachi and Angelo decided to show themselves.

"Alright, team eight was the last to arrive therefore, said team gets punished." Angelo said before he turned towards Itachi to explain.

"Alright, now then, truth is, you aren't Genin _yet_. As usual, first things first. Angelo here will give you a test to see if you can truly become Genin." Itachi said.

"Why don't you call him 'tou-san' since he is your father after all…" That question came from Naruko.

Itachi just glared at her. "We have our own reasons. But I'll answer that question little girl. We don't on it on duty or else our enemies will know we're related. That is one example of knowledge being a ninja's greatest friend and enemy. But I do recall calling him that yesterday though." Itachi said with his cold glare which sent fear into her heart.

Angelo stepped forward. "Anyway, all family business aside, let's start. I have with me two bells. Whichever team does not get a bell get's to go back to the academy. Now, I own this test so whatever I say, goes. Itachi and Kakashi here will help you out since I rarely hold back. Ready?" Angelo asked as everyone around him formed a circle.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the Hitsuji members just smirked.

"Then begin." Angelo said before all but Naruko, Erza, and Hinata stayed. Naruto was actually hiding in the tree near the clearing of the training field with Sasuki right behind him. The rest were hiding farther away though.

"Wow… the ones that are facing me are women? No wait, sorry, are girls? Are you guys insulting me?" Angelo said teasingly which had actually gotten Shino to chuckle. "Well, they are from the same team but where's Narumi?" Angelo then smirked after he asked that. "Just kidding!" Angelo then jumped up from the ground before he pulled Narumi out of the ground when she tried Kakashi's head hunter jutsu if he remembered the name right that is. Either way, he pulled her out of the ground before he threw her to Erza which caused both girls to hit Naruto since he jumped out of his hiding spot to grab them with his clones.

Sasuki appeared right behind Angelo and tried to punch him _without screaming_. Angelo was pleased at what Naruto had taught her. "Lesson One: Taijutsu!" Angelo said as he dodged Sasuki before kicking her to Naruto who had quickly caught her before replacing himself with a clone close to Angelo.

"Lesson Two: Ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted as he gathered chakra for a wind jutsu.

"Lesson 2.1: Ninjutsu combination!" Sasuki shouted when she did the tiger seal for the **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**

"**Futon: KAMIKAZE!****"** The only members of the unofficial team nine released their jutsu at the same time causing the fire to merge with a hurricane.

The battle field was covered by a dust cloud. "Sasuki, get Narumi and Erza out of here!" Naruto shouted to Sasuki from the cloud of bust and Sasuki trusted him so she did it without any complaining but, she hoped he would be careful.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha! (Clone Great Explosion)****" **Angelo and Naruto shouted in unison before a loud explosion was heard. The explosion had actually pushed away the dust cloud to reveal a beaten up Hinata with Naruko who almost had her clothes ripped or burnt off.

Naruto and Angelo were still there in the middle of the clearing though and didn't show any sign of breaking a sweat.

The ground beneath Angelo erupted with Sakura jumping out before she landed beside Naruto. Sasuke had appeared beside him as well before shooting fire balls from his hands.

Sakura then punched the ground making the earth underneath her to rise before she kicked it to Angelo. Naruto and Sasuke did a mirror roundhouse kick with Sasuke sending a stream of fire while Naruto sent a stream of wind. **(Avatar!)**

The three attacks combined making it look like a solid ball of flame heading for Angelo… it was _practically_ that though but still, it isn't pure fire so I don't consider it a solid fireball.

Angelo got into the horse stance before he pulled back his arms before pushing them forward making the fire dissipate. He then pulled his right foot back before making it a straight vertical kick which sent a blade of earth towards the incoming rock which had then split in half.

Kakashi and Itachi chose this moment to join in by attacking Angelo from behind.

Angelo though saw it coming so he punched the ground causing wood to come out before trying to tangle the two tacklers. He bent down causing a fireball to pass over head before he made his body move like water. He moved his hands in a flowing movement before pushing them to the fire user who was Sasuke. Water was what flew towards the covert Uchiha but it was then stopped by a wall of earth courtesy of Sakura.

The rest of them, along with the now conscious Narumi and Erza, watched in awe at the battle, no, _war_ going on infront of their eyes.

Hinata though, was furious that she couldn't even get a chance.

"STOP!" Angelo shouted which had stopped the other and also got all of their attention. "I want those who still haven't fought me to step up. Sasuki, you fought with Naruto earlier on so you can relax and stay with him. Erza and Narumi, the two of you are badly injured but you tried so you two can relax as well. Now then, who wants to give it a shot?" Angelo asked while looking at those who still haven't tried.

Shino and Shikamaru moved in with Shikamaru trying to use his shadow jutsu while Shino tried to eat away his chakra. Before they could even finish their moves though, they were stopped.

"You rely too much on your clan's jutsu. Shino, what if the person had too much chakra? Shikamaru, what if the person was fast enough to get behind you or had a flash-bang? I'll admit you guys are good for your age but, you still have a lot to learn." Angelo said before he turned his attention to Hinata and Naruko.

Hinata just charged him head on. She used her Byakugan before, "AH!"

Angelo then walked over to her. "Listen to me and listen well. The Byakugan may be powerful but, if someone fought a Hyuuga and survived and learned how to counter it what would happen? I am one of those so few who have survived. The Byakugan has a weakness. If someone has too much chakra there is a chance of blinding the Byakugan user. You're lucky that I didn't want to blind you." Angelo said in a very cold tone that made shivers run up and down her spine but it was fear, not pleasure but fear.

Angelo turned to Naruko before he talked to her. "Naruko… don't even try. All you do is act before thinking. If the worlds was like before, you would have died by now. Also, the only people I see worthy of becoming Genin more so Chunin with enough training would be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuki, and…" Angelo then blocked a fist aimed for the back of his head. "Kiba." When he said the last name he turned and smiled at the dog boy. "Kiba, you tried to attack me when you thought I had my guard down so for that, I do believe that you are worthy of becoming Genin. But do keep this in mind, don't think that they have their guard down, you must _know_ it not think it." Angelo said as he let go of the dog boy's arm.

Itachi then sighed. "Alright, that's enough. Naruto, if you would be so kind, I want you to be the one to see if they can become Genin of not. The rest of you… stand by and watch."

* * *

**(After a few minutes for Erza and Narumi to recover)**

* * *

Erza and Narumi, along with Hinata and Naruko were now going to face off against their equal ground or to simply put it, their same crush.

Naruto could feel the lust radiating from each of them but most of it was coming off Hinata. Erza was obviously the second largest while Naruko and Narumi were equally third. He was lucky that he had been slowly 'stealing' Kurama's darker half from the three Uzumaki with one wanting to be Scarlet so they wouldn't die. Thankfully, they haven't met Kurama's darker half. But… well, a few things were different since this was a different world and all. This situation had caused the two halves to just stay in him but not merge. Anyway this is for a later time. Now is the time for a Naruto between 4 girls fight… or something like that.

Naruto was just standing there like he had no care in the world.

Narumi took this time to formulate a plan while she could see the others tense.

Hinata was eyeing his figure hungrily which had caused her to not see Erza doing the same but what she did notice was that she was tense.

Naruko… was just like a normal **(but female)** Naruto so… she charged head on of course. This act caused the others to pay attention.

Naruto saw her charging him. Naruko then used the Kage Bunshin but Naruto just appeared behind her with a Kunai in each hand. The Kunai on his left hand was on her neck while the one on his right was in the middle of her chest which were actually developed but hidden due to the jumpsuit. Naruto could easily guess that Narumi is the same but now, he had something to prove.

"I could have killed you twice with that move." Naruto stated with a cold tone that made Angelo proud. "Again!" Naruto shouted and Angelo was now really fucking proud.

Naruko dispelled her clones before thinking over a strategy. After thinking about it, all she could do was hope it worked.

Naruko then charged Naruto again before she threw a kunai and four shuriken at him hoping to distract him. Naruto just jumped over them. Naruko believed she got him but when she tried to grab his legs, he pulled them back before bending forward and landing behind her.

Naruto spoke again. "I could have killed you more than five times with that move. One, I could kill you by snapping your neck. Two, I could easily use a kunai to cut your neck. Three, I could have used a head-butt on you to knock you out before killing you and if I were someone else, rape you. Four, I could have used my feet, knees, or legs to do number three. Five, I could have grabbed your outstretched arm and break it and while you experience pain, I could kill you. There's more but I think that that should teach you that you have to think more than act." Naruto turned towards Itachi before he received a nod from his fellow ANBU.

"Naruko, I'll let Naruto tell you his decision later. Next up, who wants a go at him?" Itachi said as he motioned Naruko to take a seat beside Sasuki.

Hinata stepped up before charging him while she tried to hit him with the 64 palm. When she finished, Naruto had a kunai against her neck. "This just proves Angelo right. If a person knows the way another person moves, they can dodge, deflect or block their moves. You too rely too much on you clan techniques. Again!"

Hinata had tried for five more times and still she couldn't land a single hit. "H-How, ***pant*** is that possible?" She asked and was shocked that Naruto didn't even tire yet. "You know nothing other than your clan's style. No Gen, Tai, Nin, or any other jutsu. While you were doing that, I could have killed you a hundred times already in just one of those 64 palms technique. Again… and I'll even stand still." Naruto said before he got hit in all his chakra points.

Hinata smirked before Naruto started to reopen his chakra points. "H-how…"

"I have more chakra than you think. Also, if you can harness enough chakra, or have big enough reserves, you can reopen your points. As for the strike to the heart, I could have easily killed you before you could strike me. For example, since I'm faster than you, I could use a kunai and stab your arms rendering them useless… however, you did have a good punch in each of those strikes. If you learn how to use them without chakra… I can guarantee that you will become faster and stronger… there is a flaw though but I'll tell you later."

Kakashi looked at the exchange before keeping his book. "Who's next?"

Erza appeared behind the blonde as she tried to wound him. She was surprised when her sword was blocked by a mere _senbon_ needle. "How?" She managed to say before she was forced to the ground with Naruto pointing the needle at her throat.

"Simple, you underestimated me." Naruto said and they actually faced the audience along with Narumi if the lifted their heads. Naruto though lowered his head to whisper something to her ear. "You know… I would pick you over Hinata but… you can't control your lust so I won't even if you ask. If you can.. I'll consider but do understand that I have Sasuki already so if you want, you can but don't say I didn't warn you." He then got off the ground but not before he rubbed his knee at her entrance and see her blush. Angelo though saw it and noticed it and most especially heard it and was smiling on the inside like a mad man.

"Oi, Itachi-nii-san, I'm getting bored. Can I just send her over there? Her strength is more than that of a mere _male _Genin." Naruto said as he just lied on the grass due to boredom.

Itachi had chuckled at his brother's antics. **(Let's just say brother(s) okay?)** "Fine then, Narumi, your next." Itachi said.

Narumi nodded before throwing explosive Kunai at Naruto who had actually caught it before sending it back to her. Narumi didn't expect it though so she had to dodge. It exploded behind her when it hit a tree. She was thankful that she had changed positions or else someone could get hurt. Narumi then used more of her projectiles and cloned them while they were flying towards Naruto.

Naruto really was getting bored so he just easily deflected them using his own Kunai while he lazily walked toward her. When he was close enough, Narumi tried to kick him but failed. She was going to fall then she had an idea… she did like Naruto after all. Naruto was grabbed Narumi who landed on top of him. Narumi kissed Naruto and was slowly pulling out her Kunai when she felt something sharp at the back of her neck. She slowly broke the kiss and widened in fear. Naruto wasn't aroused at all.

Naruto had a smirk before he spoke. "Well, well, I didn't know you were like that Narumi-chan but… I don't get seduced. Only a few people can actually get immune to false seduction let alone all kinds. Angelo and I are one of them. We know when the time for fun is and when the mission is more important so don't try to do that again alright?" Naruto said and requested with a warm smile before he replaced himself with her using Substitution. As usual a smoke cloud would appear whenever that jutsu is done. While Naruto could cancel the smoke, he decided to have a bit of fun. Naruto kissed Narumi on the lips and touched her entrance causing her to muffle a moan before he broke the kiss. "And that is how you seduce." Naruto said as he got of a now blushing Narumi.

Naruto walked towards them with a grin. "Well ladies, since your team was the last to arrive, also to survive… I do believe it is time for a punishment… oh, by the way, where's Ino?" Naruto said and asked the last part with a raised brow.

Angelo's eyes widened. "Wow, you actually remembered her being part of team eight? Well, anyway, she and Choji were teamed up with a Hyuuga known as Yakunan. Oh, and that was already your punishment." Angelo said with a smile. "Well, that's all for today. Meet here at the same time... two days from now… or the day after that… what do you guys want?"

They were too tired to answer so, "Alright, three days from now it is. Now go, run along. Sasuke, Naruto, you stay." Angelo said in a fatherly, brotherly, and playful tone.

The two boys complied before the rest left… all but one.

"What is it Angelo?" Naruto asked; his seriousness as cold as the coldest pits of all dimensions combined.

Angelo too grew serious. "It seems as though as if… the Templars are here as well… they've started to merge."

Sasuke had also grown serious. "I see… so what should we do… for all we know, another outbreak could happen at any moment."

Angelo shook his head in disappointment. "No, it already did happen… just not like it was supposed to. This had caused a few mutations already and the land of waves is full of those things."

Naruto twitched his foot a bit before a chair made of dry earth rose for them to take a seat. "I sense a 'however' coming." Naruto said with a small smirk before he became serious again.

"Indeed. There are however, a few survivors in there. Guess what I found out." Angelo said.

"How about… say, they survived through more modern weaponry?" Sasuke asked.

Angelo nodded. "Indeed. Also, the Knights Templar have been sending in troops but, it isn't effective. You see, I just got word from Ezio that A new species of infected not seen even in my world appeared. It's known as the 'evolved' one. It's basically like a witch but… it can act like a human. Think of it as some sort of zombie-like-vampire or something."

"Whe-whe-whe-whe-wait, so you're saying that it can blend in?" Naruto asked. His interest in this subject, along with Sasuke, grew more.

"Yes… and it can be man or woman. They can talk and all that shit but… once they seduce you… well, either you be one of them, or… you can escape…" Angelo said as he got off the chair before he threw a hail of Kunai at the bushes behind Naruto.

A cute yet terrified "KYAA~AAH!" was heard before Sasuki came out.

"Well Naruto, as much as I would love to discuss this now, it seems as though as if we have someone who you care about just enter our world… so, what should we do? Oh wait, sorry _leader-sama_, what should… no, what _will_ _YOU_ do?" Angelo said as he looked at Sasuki who was now terrified at what had nearly killed her and at what she heard… and she found out that Naruto was part of a secret organization, not just part but also the leader.

"Naruto, will you tell her or keep her in the dark?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down at Sasuki who had fear in her eyes when she looked back at him. "It shouldn't have been this way… you weren't supposed to get dragged into this Sasuki." Naruto said before he turned his attention. "Angelo… how many forces can we send to aid wave… no, how many can we _manage_ to send?" Naruto asked with a gaze that would have made any normal man piss their pants.

"I'll see what I can do… oh, also… do be careful when you walk around at night. I heard that it's still at a minimum but there are a few people in Konoha who have received the symptoms of Solanum. We're doing a check on almost every one now but… we can't say for sure." Angelo said as he left.

Sasuke looked at them before making a comment. "You two look cute together you know? Sasuki, do take care of Naruto… that is if you still want to be with him… Adios!" Then, he left.

**(NOTE: The following Hurt/Comfort scene is not a hundred percent possibility but it is one of many other possibilities. Guys, girls, this does not always happen but it is what some wish to happen. So if something similar happens from the scene or situation above… don't think it will always work like this scene bellow.)**

**[Play "From The beginning until now - Winter Sonata piano"] (Yeah I got addicted to it.)**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuki asked as she lowered her head.

Naruto hugged her. He had a feeling that she would run and was proven right when he felt her resisting. "Sasuki, calm down! Calm down Sasuki!

Sasuki looked at him with rage filled eyes. "CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAD KEPT THIS A SECRET FROM ME?! I THOUGHT I COULD"

***SLAP***

Sasuki looked at Naruto in shock. She saw Naruto had tears dripping from his nose. Naruto's hand that had slapped her, his right hand… was limp on his right side. His left which was on her shoulder slid before it too hanged limply on his other side.

"Just go Sasuki… go home." Naruto said before fell onto his right as he stared at her feet.

It had once again started to snow. It gave the whole village a new beautiful scenery.

"Naruto-kun-baka." Sasuki said before she lied down in front of him. "Don't you remember? I said Kaa-san and Maki-onee-chan aren't home… I'm sorry Naruto-kun… for acting like I did."

Naruto had a small smile now. He then summoned his jacket from last night before he covered Sasuki with it. "I said I would teach you how to do that remember? I guess you'd have to know anyway but… I really was hoping that you wouldn't get dragged into this. This life is not something I want for you Sasuki."

"So says the man I fell for not so long ago. The man who like a few, lie to try and keep people safe… Naruto Uzumaki… I want to know you… the real you . . . . . please." Sasuki said as she wrapped her arms around herself along with the jacket.

"Not everything… not yet anyway. In due time Sasuki-hime." Naruto said before he hugged her close.

"Naruto-koi… can we stay like this… forever?" Sasuki asked.

Naruto slowly shook his head. "You know that it isn't possible Sasuki… but we can enjoy it while it last." Naruto said before he kissed her forehead.

The snow continued to fall because the month of December was approaching. Naruto stayed silent. It wouldn't be long before he had to experience a winter war. He didn't want to bring Sasuki, Tsunami, or Kushi into the war but he may have too. The situation was getting dire.

Naruto looked at Sasuki's sleeping form in his arms before one word popped into his mind. _"Kawai." _Naruto thought as he hugged her more and she pushed her body to his. Usually, winter was only cold winds in Konoha even in this world but now, it started to snow. It actually happens at least once every twenty years but Naruto was grateful for it since it made Sasuki look angelic.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

* * *

**[Change music to: "Epic Mythical Music - Greek Myths" by Derek Fiechter]**

Kurama had sent Minato away. Yes, Minato and Kurama had different places in Naruto's mindscape even if their souls merged.

Kurama looked behind him and his supposed darker half growling at him and was tied up in chains.

"What do you want Kurama?" A feminine voice filled with malice and hate said… or to be precise, demanded.

"Look, even I don't understand how you're a girl but we just decided that it's because of this universe… is Matatabi still a girl?" Kurama asked the last a little shyly but he was still heard.

"Yes, now let me go. These chains hurt you know."

"What's your name?" Kurama asked with a growl.

"… Kurame…" The female Kurama now identified as Kurame said. Kurame came out of the shadows to show that she too like Kurama had a human's body but hers was female for obvious reasons which meant that she had only one pair of jugs

Kurama nodded before he let her go. He was surprised when he was tackled to the ground though but he kept his composure. "I'm also like Naruto, whatever he can do, I can do. So don't think you can seduce me Kurame." Kurama said before he turned the tables on Kurame causing a cute groan to escape her as her back hit the floor of Naruto's peaceful, paradise-like mindscape.

Kurama shrunk himself into the size of a normal human before he sat at the edge of a very familiar cliff. The cliff had a Sakura tree and snow was falling from the sky making Kurama stand out in his orange fur since the ground was already covered in snow. To the left was lighthouse covered in vines that manage to stay alive even in this winter. To the right was a small modern house. **[1]**

Kurame stood back as she too shrunk herself to the size of a normal human. She looked at Kurama and then she was surprised when she had actually thought him as handsome. She walked over to him before she lied down and looked out into the sea in front of her. "Kurama-kun… why is it that you became friends with your host?"

Kurama perked up at this. "You don't know?" After he saw Kurame shake her head, he gave a sigh before he explained. "I wanted to help him. His mother, Kushina, may have been kind to me now but before, when I was in her, she denied me until Angelo came around and opened her eyes but she still didn't talk to me. I actually believe Naruto is the one Onii-san talked about. Anyway, our bonds actually make each other stronger and if you add the fact that the two of us actually have an infinite amount of chakra, literally infinite, we are already stronger than the Juubi." Kurama said with a smile on his face.

Kurame listened and let it be known that she had a thing for strong men… now she had a thing for Kurama. "Wait, why am I here anyway? You said it yourself, you already have an infinite amount of chakra?"

Kurama just gave a light hearted chuckle. "This way, I can gather your chakra and make it into my other half without killing you. I can be whole again but it would be faster with physical contact or so says the gray angel."

Kurame blushed at the other meaning of physical contact but she didn't understand this gray angel. "Gray angel? What or who is that?"

"Haha, Angelo Grey of course. There's more to his story than what meets the surface." Kurama said before he too lied down. "Why did you call me 'Kurama-kun' Kurame?" The light orange fur-ball asked.

The darker fur-ball, or Kurame was blushing madly. She was careless but now, she decided to tease him. Unknown to her, Kurama was a really good counter teaser. "You don't like it?"

"Now I never said that now did I?" Kurama said with the intent to annoy her and it was working although not as much as he wanted.

"No… damn it screw this!" Kurame shouted before she pinned Kurama to the snow covered ground and began to grind herself on him and moan. "Please Kurama-kun, take me!" She begged.

"_***Sigh***__ What the hell? I haven't done it in a long time now anyway."_ Kurama thought to himself before he and Kurame engaged in sexual intercourse.

**[End Music]**

**(With Angelo)**

Angelo was walking around Konoha when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into an Alley. He didn't panic though nor was he surprised.

"It's good to see you Angelo." A man's voice said from behind.

Angelo grinned as he recognized the voice of one of his long friends who was supposed to be dead. "Indeed it is. And it's good to see you too… Father Alexander Anderson." **(Alexander has a pale blonde colored messy hair here alright?)**

"So tell me, why is it that only a few of us can remember our real world?"

Angelo narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Do you know Ash Landers?"

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, I overheard some Templars saying that he's their leader."

"I see…" Angelo said before he started to walk. "Come, let us talk about this somewhere else." Angelo said as he changed his outfit to his priest robes. As Angelo and Alex exited the alley, they began to walk towards a building that had "The Black Order" on it.

"_So, this must mean that those so called exorcist are here as well… and if they're here… that means that those fake ass devils or Akuma are here but why… there are no pieces of innocence here since I made sure to keep them with… me… great, just great, now I'll have them on my ass. Eh, what the hell? I say let them come." Angelo thought to himself._

"Angelo, I'm actually the leader of Iscariot in this world so I thought maybe I could join them up with Kohitsuji." Alex said

Angelo gave Alexander a smirk though which had greatly annoyed the man in the past. "I'm not the leader anymore but you're lucky that I can approve it." He said before the two long time friends walked over to the building of TBO **(The Black Order)**.

When they entered, they saw that TBO was actually part of the Knights Templar. How? Simple, they spotted a picture of two men on one horse. That is one of the Templar signatures.

"How may I help you two gentle men?" A young woman asked. Her name is Lenalee. **(Search Man wiki if you don't know her)**

"_Great, now Naruto would see her and maybe fall for her… ah what the hell." _Angelo thought to himself before he noticed that he was starting to always say or think the phrase; what the hell.

"Uh… we're priest. We came here to see what you exorcists do." Alex said.

Lena gave them a smile before she motioned them to follow her.

* * *

**(With Ezio)**

* * *

Ezio was walking around the village before he bumped into someone. "Well well, look who we have here. A homeless guy walking around… wait, you're wearing a robe?"

Ezio moved his eyes to see that he had bumped into one of TBO's exorcists. They wear Allen Walker's outfit but had their hood on.

"Hey, don't think you can look like us punk!" The exorcist said before he pulled his right arm back to throw a punch.

Ezio used timing to do what Angelo had showed him before. He pulled his left arm back with an open palm before he stopped the punch. He also unleashed his left hand's hidden blade at the same time they connected before it went back in his bracer and then pulled back before punching the man in the face.

However, another exorcist saw it so the exorcist charged him. Ezio saw this and began to run to the roof tops.

When the exorcist saw this, he shouted something that Ezio had dreaded. "Assassin! There's an Assassin here! Get him!" He shouted.

Some Templar knights heard it before they began to search the streets. This time though, they had guns with their swords at their side. **(Think of the soldiers who fought Noctis but this time they have a sword on their waist side and a Templar cross on their chest plate.)**

One of them spotted Ezio so he called out to them. They quickly regrouped near him but they were stopped.

"Well, where is he?" one of them asked.

"He went off into the Red light district… I guess all we need now is the go signal." The one who last saw Ezio said.

They just nodded before they went back to report to D. Minato.

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

Naruto woke up to find Sasuki still sleeping. He also noticed that it was still snowing. He tried to get up but Sasuki woke and pinned him to the ground.

Naruto gave her a light chuckle before kissing her passionately on the lips. "I have to go Sasuki-hime. I may be the leader but I still need experience and only Angelo has that… I'll tell you everything alright? Just not right now okay?" Naruto said before he kissed her forehead making her blush.

***RING* *RING***

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Naruto, Red light district, NOW! It seems as though as if a winter war will happen. Shinigami out."_

Naruto cursed under his breath but was still heard by Sasuki.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sasuki asked, her eyes still filled with sleep.

"A job… Sasuki go to this address. Tell them to tell you what they can. I'll fill in all gaps later. Just go Sasuki." Naruto said as he gave her a piece of paper before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**(With Itachi)**

* * *

Itachi got out of the bed he and Tsume slept in last night. He quickly put his clothes on before he received a text. There was only one word in it though and it read, _"BLACK"_

Itachi cursed before he kissed Tsume good night and goodbye for now. **(Yeah, this pairing just got into my head. This will be explained later if I remember.)**

The same thing happened to all Kohitsuji members who lived in the village. However, while the code is the same, they each had different roles. Some had to stay out of the battlefield so as to not have them discovered. Some were meant to distract the Templars with assassinations out of the district as well.

* * *

**(Red light district)**

* * *

Angelo had no women take part in anymore of these operations because of what happened to Kushina. He didn't want others to experience the same pain he felt. However, women still had an important role whether they realized it or not. Well, most women weren't allowed anyway. For example, Hannah, Angela, and a few others but they were only for or in support squads or SS for short. They were like… the second wave even if they were in the front lines.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza who had just arrived with Haku around three to five days ago chose to answer. "Well, not only do they now have a force larger than their own village but they also have help from these so called exorcists. There's also a group known as Hellsing but their neutral for now."

Angelo appeared in the center of the meeting. "Good, you did your research. Now, I have some good news. An old friend of mine said he'd be willing to join forces." Angelo said with a very dark mischievous grin.

* * *

**(Red light district; battlefield)**

* * *

The KAF, Knights Templar, TBO, and a few other miniature factions of their forces that weren't really important started to search the area. All in all, it was a massacre. Men, women, children all alike were killed. Some women were even raped before being killed or before being sent to D. Minato.

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

Itachi had this time worn a gas mask just like the rest of the team leaders who are to be shown but he had the Hitsuji logo on his back and shoulders to identify him as the group's leader.

"A1, we have tanks down bellow." A4 said.

All those who aren't leaders had a clear roman numeral at their backs and outer upper arms to show what number they belong in.

Itachi nodded before he went and took out two German WW2 grenades before throwing them on the tank down below their level which was just in front of their building.

**[Play any war/battle music]**

Gunshots were heard as more explosion echoed throughout the district. Itachi looked at A2 and A3 before pointing with his index and middle finger to the stairs.

They nodded before A2 summoned his twin Mp5's while A3 summoned his twin Uzi's.

Itachi and A4 were taking out the men one by one but they too had to take cover.

The door to the building they stayed in was sent flying off its hinges. A2 and A3 were at the top of the stairs which was conveniently located in front of the door. Thanks to Angelo and Naruto's hard work, they now fired their guns without letting up since Angelo made their ammunition infinite while Naruto had made sure that all the weapons of Kohitsuji don't overheat so that they could better defend themselves in case something like this were to happen.

Itachi looked at A4 as said man looked back before nodding his head. Itachi made three clones before said clones jumped out to the street and exploded killing most caught in the blast. What was bad though, was that they were only facing off against the KAF.

A4, who was still taking cover while firing once in a while, was holding his right ear piece. "Alpha team is pinned down! I repeat, Alpha team is pinned down! Requesting immediate air support at coordinates, 154, Zero 8, A One!"

***Static***

**"Roger Alpha team, stand by for drop."**

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was at their main base AKA: Masyaf. Our favorite blonde besides probably Usui for some, was out in the clearing in front of the fortress. The clearing was used for a village before but now, it's used as a landing and drop zone. Instead of helicopters though, they had the Star Wars gunships.

***STATIC***

"**Leader-sama, Alpha team is in need of back up. What are your orders?"**

Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds until a sigh escaped his lips. "Get Sasuke out there. Also make sure to bring our men to the fight as well. And don't forget to take the wounded out."

***STATIC***

"**Roget that."**

* * *

**(Bravo team)**

* * *

Bravo team consisted of four members just like all teams. Their leader was actually Kakashi. Once the battle had started with each team dropping their grenades on at least one tank, Kakashi had B's 2, 3, and 4 get to the roof. They were assigned to cover the nearby teams with B2 and B3's sniper rifles. B4 was using his M4A1 at those who got to the roof.

Kakashi was looking around for teams that needed their most help but he had to also check if they were in range to help. Range was actually the only thing Kohitsuji members ever need to worry about but that is only when facing people… normal people. They could face those exorcists to an extent but they would need their numbers to be higher than the exorcist.

Kakashi then saw something he never thought KAF had but luckily, he was told to prepare for any possibilities so he wasn't that surprised when they had helicopters but still, they could destroy Kohitsuji's gunships.

"B4, GET ON THE LINE! TELL COMMAND THAT KAF ALSO HAS AN AIR FORCE! I'LL COVER FOR YA!" Kakashi shouted as he summoned his twin auto pistols before he began shooting at all those that had tried to get on the roof.

"COMMAND, THIS IS B4! KAF HAS AIR SUPPORT! I SAY AGAIN, KAF HAS AIR SUPPORT! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS!"

* * *

**(Kohitsuji Command center)**

* * *

"An air force?!" Sarutobi shouted in shock.

Danzo nodded his head at what he thought. "Hiruzen, I suggest we send _them_ in."

Sarutobi looked at his long time friend and rival before he hardened his gaze. "Agreed. I'll have Angelo and Naruto tag along."

Danzo nodded his head in approval.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Angelo just appeared beside the blonde with a full pitch-black priest outfit on him. "KAF has an air force. We should go." Angelo said as he started to walk towards one of the gunships. The usual ones were white or white with anything but this one was pitch-black.

Naruto nodded before his clothes changed into the same outfit.

Both of them had the Kohitsuji logo where ever it was meant to be in the SAS outfit. Naruto's was his usual orange while Angelo's was his usual crimson… but it was bright crimson this time though just like Naruto's orange was bright. Their collars were high before a full face motor cycle mask formed on their faces. The logo was almost just below the glass of the helmet which is where the mouth would be.

"Hey, wait up!" A feminine voice called out to them before they were about to take off.

Angelo looked at the owner of the voice and was surprised at who he saw. "Cal?" **(From Phantom - Requiem of the Phantom)**

Cal was wearing a female version of this new division's uniform. She had the high-collar cloak/robe but under it was the female version of the SAS uniform. She didn't have a helmet though but her blonde hair was kept neatly in a ponytail with two long bangs framing her face.

The pilot looked back at Angelo before seeing the said man nod. He took off as soon as he saw Cal get onboard.

"What are you doing here Cal?" Angelo asked. "And why the hell don't you have a helmet?"

Cal just hugged him which got some of the men in the gunship to laugh. You see, unlike all those other strict agencies or armies, Angelo and Naruto let their members talk to them like they were equal, the former being the founder and leader for more years than he dares to remember.

Cal leaned into him in flirty manner. "I could just use yours you know."

With a sigh, Angelo summoned another helmet but this one was plane and he placed it on Cal's head but not before seeing her give him a cute pout.

Naruto tapped his earpiece. "Base Command, we're on our way. Tell the first wave of gunships to hold out."

***STATIC***

**"Affirmative."**

Angelo then had a light bulb moment. "Naruto, I know what we're gonna do today."

* * *

**(Charlie team)**

* * *

Zabuza was the leader of Charlie team or as they like to be called, the C-team or just C-team. They were dropped near Bravo team's position. Their gunship made it out but others weren't that lucky. Thankfully they had managed to merge with Echo team.

Charlie team was meant for Anti-tank and infantry warfare while Echo was meant for Anti-air missions but were also well trained to fight against infantry just in case they were discovered and had to fight them off.

Zabuza and his team were shooting down tanks and infantry from the roof. Some KAF infantry units managed to get to a few rooftops as well though so they couldn't move as freely as they could before when the KAF infantry was down on the roads.

E1 and E2 were helping them out while E's 3 and 4 were doing their best to cover the other in coming gunships and those that were trying to go back to base.

**(Back at base)**

"Sir, there is no way we can beat their air force!"

Danzo looked at Sarutobi only to see him thinking. When he was about to give an order, Sarutobi spoke.

"Tell Angelo to ditch. Tell him its air support code "XXX" and tell him to do it now! We don't have time for this!" **(That's triple x you pervs!)**

"Hai!"

* * *

**(With Naruto and Angelo)**

* * *

The gunship of Angelo and Naruto was almost at the required destination when a "BEEP" was heard. "What is it?" Angelo said as he tapped the right side of his helmet.

"**The situation has gone from worse to worst. They can't hold out much longer. Code XXX."**

". . . . . . . Alright, I'm on it. Pilot, get me to the highest altitude possible but don't stop moving forward. How long will it be until we get there anyway?"

"ETA: 1 minute."

Angelo nodded in approval. "Good, let them out once we reach the battle zone then raise the altitude… on second thought, get us there sooner. Max speed."

The pilot nodded. "Roger."

* * *

**(Bravo team)**

* * *

Kakashi was now shooting at both ground and air forces. His team mates are currently fighting some others with their own weapons. They were practically surrounded until they heard a soft hovering sound. A black gunship came into view before the doors opened to reveal the new outfit and special members of Kohitsuji.

These members were known as Iscariot in the outside world but when it's during times of war, they are known as (The) "Mujona Tenshi-tachi" **(Heartless Angels)** on the battlefield.

As soon as the gunship took off again, Naruto and the rest started to spread out when a question was heard. "Oi, where's Cal?"

Naruto looked around before he shrugged. "She can take care of herself. Move out!"

The group then gave a united "SIR!" shout before taking off to help subdue the KAF.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

"Why did you stay here Cal?"

"I'm helping you of course."

Angelo then took off his helmet. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. He quickly took out a black smooth scarf before tying it around his neck and the front was also used to cover his mouth.

"Cal, if you really wanna help then make sure this guy gets back to base." Angelo said before kissing the top of her helmet. The altitude of the gunship was now that of the tip of Mount Everest.

"Sir, altitude stability is unstable. Are you sure?"

"Do it." Angelo said as he summoned something that looked like a metal backpack with wings attached to it. **(Naruto Movie – Bonds)** Angelo jumped down from the altitude with a very fucking familiar hand-seal. **"****Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!****"**

As the gunship left, Cal and the pilot could only stare at awe at the airborne army or air born if you take it literally since it is somewhat true.

As Angelo was diving head first into the ground with his clones right behind and beside him which would take no more than one minute, their robes were extinguished and were replaced by a dark gray hoodless jackets which was left unzipped. The wings of his backpack-like object attached themselves to the arms of their users. Their arms made their body look like an arrow head with the head being the tip, the arms being the one that forms the figure and the legs were the ones to help their body twist. In this form, they could go faster than or as fast as the **F-22 Raptor [2]** that is now owned by the Templars.

***STATIC***

"**Black squadron be advised, several B-2 bombers and F-22 Raptors are heading into The Red Light District… Base Commands command believes that the Red Zone is going to spread around the whole village, over."**

"Roger that Air Command, we'll take things from here." One of Angelo's clones said before nodding to his creator.

* * *

**(Alpha team)**

* * *

Sasuke had just appeared not more than three minutes ago with some reinforcements. They were currently pushing back the KAF but then Sasuke noticed that they were retreating to fast.

***Distant "SONIC BOOM"***

His eyes widened in realization. He tapped his earpiece before giving out a command. "Fall back! They're going to do a bombing run!"

With that, all Kohitsuji forces started to fall back slowly making sure no one got left behind except those who believed they could survive since they themselves volunteered to stay.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto's group was closest to the safe zone but knowing that a bombing run was underway, he didn't know if it would still be considered a safe zone. _"Damn. Angelo, you better make sure whatever your doing pays off."_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**(With Angelo)**

* * *

Angelo started to slow in his decent until he was hovering along with his clones. They saw the Raptors and B-2 bombers closing in and were surprised at how many there were.

"Uh, Air Command, are you sure that's several cause I swear I see multiple air craft flying in."

***STATIC***

**"W-what? How is that possible? I only count eight on the screen!"**

Angelo narrowed his eyes with only one though coming into his mind. _"Ash fucking Landers."_

* * *

**(Namikaze compound at the moment)**

* * *

Sasuki was allowed inside and was told everything Kushi, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Tsunami could. When she heard jet engines flying by overhead, she saw they were heading towards the Red Light District which was given the name of the Red Zone this past few months due to it being covered in way too much blood after the biggest battle that time. Now though, things just got bigger.

Sasuki was praying for Naruto's safety just like the others but to their respective men of course.

* * *

**(With Kakashi)**

* * *

Kakashi and his team were moving from rooftop to rooftop when they saw the largest air force ever.

He saw the bombers open their bomb bay doors while the Raptors were already prepared to support them. Just when he though they were about to drop their payloads, gun shots were heard before one of the bombers blew up into smithereens.

He looked behind him and saw Angelo with his clones hovering while holding twin Magnum pistols.

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

* * *

Angelo and his clones then shoot off towards the air force, the wings of their… let's just say "CP" **(Chakra Pack)** attached themselves again to the arms of their users. What was weird though, was that the wings had two holes on each. As they got closer, the front row thought in unison. _"Fire."_ And with that thought, came gunshots from the two holes.

For the next few minutes, half of the forces of each side were fighting against the other while the remaining half of KAF, mostly consisted of bombers, were trying a retreat.

"Black squadron, operation _Take Out_ has commenced. Support the ground troops." Angelo said as he went after the air force. Sad to say though… today would be the last day this war would be confined to the red light district.

The rest of the ground forces of KAF were either killed or forced to retreat. The TAF or Templar's Air Force had to retreat since they were getting a serious ass kicking while the TGF or Templar Ground Forces didn't get to join in due to them having to take care of some Assassins who started to appear near their camps.

The exorcist were also unable to join the fight due to the stories of demons appearing out of nowhere had gotten their attention.

**[End your song/music here]**

Naruto landed in front of Angelo and Kakashi. He was accompanied by Sasuke and Itachi along with Alpha team.

"Sir, what should we do?" A2 asked.

Naruto turned his attention to them with a warm smile but he looked at the ground instead of looking at them. "We've lost men today… go and rest. Pay your respects to those who have fallen and those that were or are close to you… I'm sure with planes getting shot down, our gunships included; there were surly innocent lives that have been lost. Pay your respects to them if there are any but from what Itachi-nii told me… you three treat each other as your only family no?" He felt them nod and he too did the same. "Go… get some rest now… after all, this is war so don't think we've won yet." Naruto said as he walked away.

Naruto shunshined into the ramen stand along with Angelo and both looked at Tenchui to give them any updates.

"Your orders?"

"One huge bowl… any flavor…" Naruto said. "I think that goes for the both of us." He finished as he looked at Angelo who was deep in thought. "So… what did you find?"

Angelo leaned on the table and let a sigh escape his lips. "The good thing is that I met someone who is… or rather, _was_ a long lost friend of mine. He said that he runs a Maid Café… wanna meet him?"

Naruto nodded his head as the extra jumbo, mega, whatever's the largest size large bowl which could only be described as a bowl's height was the size of a man's body and as wide as two Akamichi's… no offense to said clan of course.

Angelo watched in a bored look as his own bowl which was the same size as Naruto's was placed in front of him. He looked at Naruto who looked back him and then both turned to look out the stand and saw that many civilian and some ninja came to watch. They both turned back to each other before grinning.

"Let's?" Naruto said.

"You're on!" Angelo said as the a back ground music which was actually "**Maid-Sama OST – Hageshii ne**" started to play. By the time the song would end, they would have already made Tenchui rich only for the man to buy more ingredients but still, it was a site to behold.

After having their fill, Naruto and Angelo were heading to the Maid Café when they or rather, Naruto bumped into someone. Both boys looked at who it was they bumped into and saw that it was Konohamaru. Usually, Naruto would be happy to see the kid but since they got into this dark world, Naruto did some research on his own and saw that this Konohamaru was too spoiled to be saved.

"Watch it Baka!" Konohamaru yelled at Naruto but the blonde and the gray angel just ignored him and kept walking which infuriated him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Angelo muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Kids and children don't show respect… it was like this in my world before but now it just got worse." That actually made Naruto chuckle.

Konohamaru tried to punch Naruto but he froze when Naruto glared at him and that got the attention of every civilian nearby.

"Listen kid, I don't give a fuck if your high and mighty because the way I see it, people like you have fallen. I feel sad that you aren't a ninja yet since I can't beat you up but I can kill you if given the order and I would gladly do it ass-wipe!" Naruto shouted at the kid making said kid cry before he sent the kid flying to one of the multiple remaining Root ANBU hiding in a building. "I have no time for mother fucking bitches like you dickless asshole." Naruto said and mentally noted to thank Sai for that.

The two friends once again started to make their way to the Maid Café but they did have to take a couple of stops just for Angelo to kill some Root ANBU which had caused them to stop even following them.

Once they did reach the Maid Café, they were greeted with the usual "Welcome home Master."

Angelo looked around and saw some sweets and then he saw someone who looked a lot like Subaru. **(The green haired and glasses girl/maid from Maid-Sama)** As in _really alike_. The only difference is... her hair's shorter but it is still pulled in a ponytail.

"Good after noon masters, my name is Subaru and I'll be your maid for today." The Subaru lookalike said which had caused Angelo's eyes to widen but it wasn't noticed by anyone except Naruto.

"_So she is Subaru… but I have my doubts about her being in the same time line as _him_… well, only one way to find out." _Angelo thought. "Ano, Suba-chan," Angelo said causing the girl/maid to blush. "can I speak with your manager?"

Subaru's face was priceless but Angelo and Naruto manage to keep a straight face even if they did find it funny.

Once Subaru left to get the manger, Naruto gave Angelo a look that said _"Dude, seriously?"_

Angelo gave him a smile and a shrug. "What? It was funny." He said.

The manager came out from the back and was revealed to be a blonde man with green eyes and a sharp serious face.

Angelo waved his hand at him. "Good to see you Usui."

Usui raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't expect to see Angelo too soon since they just met… or re-meet… whatever. "Angelo?"

The three of them talked like they were long time friends and Naruto and Usui became really good friends after that since Angelo always said they look like twins… yup, only difference is Naruto's blue eyes and his whisker marks. After the conversation, the two got up and were about to leave when Angelo stopped mid step to say something to Usui.

"Usui, never forget." Angelo said.

"Forget what?"

Angelo looked back at the green eyed blonde. "You told _her_ didn't you? You said, _**"Itsu no hi ni ka wakarou **__**tatoe doko ni ita toshite mo kitto mata aeru"**_(Some day, we will understand, That no matter where we are, We will surely meet again)."

Usui had a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I remember…" He said as got up and left to continue managing the maid café.

Once Naruto and Angelo got out, they looked at the sign. Naruto just continued walking but to Angelo, it was nice of Usui to use "Maid Latte" as the name for the name for the café.

* * *

**(Namikaze Compound)**

* * *

Naruto had just entered the compound along with Angelo when his phone rang. "Moshi-moshi."

"_Hey Naruto, Usui here, listen, I just talked to my vice manager and he said that he hypnotized Sasuki into revealing her feelings… he said it would wear off today though… oh, and don't tell her that I told you she works for me alright? You may have to send her back home or spend the night out again if you don't choose the former… and try playing dumb. That always fun to watch."_

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, thanks… at least I know how she feels now even if she believes she didn't tell me."

And so, Naruto did the second choice. He told Tsunami and Kushi about it without Sasuki overhearing the conversation and took Sasuki out and once again, slept out.

The next day came and Sasuki didn't remember confessing her love to him but she did remember Naruto teasing her and telling her a few things like how he found her cute and that he was Oni. He did tease her when he "found" her on him and she kept saying "I hate you" to him and Naruto remembered what Usui told him about the life the fellow blonde lead before. So, Naruto said the "Your mean Suki-chan" line which was actually Usui's "Your mean Ayuzawa" or "Misa-chan" line and he also got the same reaction Usui got which was a mad blush and being called a Perverted Space Alien. It didn't help Angelo at all especially when they looked so alike to Usui and Misaki.

**TBC**

**[1] – if you read my first story, this was almost the exact replica of Naruto's mindscape but here, it snows and the cherry blossom tree is not under the genjutsu to make it look ordinary.**

**[2] – The F-22 Raptor… quite famous so just search Google.**

**SNK: Well, hope you guys liked it.**

**Angelo: well now… I really am glad that Naruto got a new girl… we're lucky that you made us immune to the puppy eye thing since it seems to always be a weakness… or maybe because you find it funny when you can deny these character eh?**

**SNK: Yeah well, I'll give you the **_**KNOWN**_** Harem here. HP, take it!**

**HP: No problem! Angelo x Kushina, Xerah, Mikoto, Cal(Maybe), Angela(Black Butler), Yugao, Mai(DTB) and… I can't remember the rest… or may be their hidden for now. ***GRIN* **Anyway, Naruto's turn. Naruto x Sasuki, Kushi, Miko, Maki(FemIta), Ayame, Koharu(Young), Tenten, Yakunan. That's all in the harm for now…**

**SNK: Yup… I couldn't get Maid-Sama's manga so I just settled for the anime.**

**Naruto: So audience, did you guys like the sweet times Sasuki and I slept together?**

**PP: I wish I could make a lemon for you two now but Angelo said you're too young.**

**Angelo: Sasuki is… but I told you to look underneath the underneath so you should know that they are considered adults once they become genin no?**

**PP: I hate you sometimes.**

**Angelo: ***SHRUG*

**SNK: Alright, anyway… this is the last one I post before school starts so I may take longer to update. Authors are gods in their own worlds you know! ;)**

**RP: Oi, Tsume and Itachi!**

**SNK: RIGHT! Almost forgot. Lucky I had to re check this. Anyway, they just popped into my mind since I wanted Naruto have Hana.**

**ALL: Please review about anything and see ya soon! Well, sooner than we hope anyway. SCHOOL IS SUCH A DRAG! ... Even when it hasn't even started.**


End file.
